Love just is?
by GinnyPotter09
Summary: ch14 The appiontment
1. ch1

Gordo never knew a word like "consummation" could hold so much for

him. But it was just proven to him that it could. He sighed, and 

continued spooning Liz in his arms, her naked body pressed against his. He

breathed deeply and took in the scent of her hair. "I love you baby"

he whispered to her, knowing he meant it with all his heart. They'd

just consummated their marriage, in the honeymoon suit of the Sweet Valley 

Inn. Gordo had made love to every part of her, with everything he had.

"We'll never need more than love, cause that's enough for us." he

whispered into her ear. "That was amazing" he told her, running his hand up

and down one of her bare arms. "Thank you for saving yourself for me"

he said to her emotionally, even though he knew it was hypocritical of

him to do so, since he had not saved himself for her. But still, Liz

had just offered her virginity to him, and he had taken it with honor,

showing her, with words and actions, just how grateful he was for !

it. "A guy can get used to this" he joked softly. Liz smiled up at

him with gratitude, "I can get used to this too," she said sentimentally,

snuggling up to him. Then he smiled tenderly at

her. "I can't wait until we can do this with even more of an indeed

purpose in mind." Liz giggled at that. "That'll be fun," she said

trailing off, "But I do want to wait a couple of years, so that I can get

my foot in the door for a career." She trailed a finger along his 

chest. "But I want that more than anything in the world" she concluded.

Gordo rolled her over and kissed her passionately as his response.

Whatever their life held for them, and whenever it specifically held that, he

knew they'd be fine because it didn't take anything more than love, and

they certainly had enough of that. Especially tonight, as they

continued making it...


	2. ch2

Liz stirred the tomato sauce and tested it. Perfect she thought. She was making dinner, all of Gordo's favorites, spaghetti garlic bread and a Caesar tossed salad.

She was getting excited for tonight, they were going ot try again. After countless months of trying they still had not succeeded in conceiving and hopefully tonight would be it.

She tried to set the scene but her heart was just not into it. She put the wine bottle in the chiller and finished getting everything ready. She had taken her temperature and tested her hormone level and today was the day.

She took off her apron and went to go freshen up. It was minutes before Gordo was going to be home. Hopefully he would be happy she tried to surprise him. Gordo parked his toyota Tacoma in his usual spot on the street under the tree in front of their ingle story, split level house.

He gathered up his gym bag (he had played some hoops with the kids during lunch) and his briefcase which held all of his important athletic director stuff that he would need to work on tonight. He was the AD at a local high school, and also coached the boys varsity basketball team.

And their season had just started, making his lie a little busier for the next few months. And a much more demanding schedule was asked of him, with all the various games and tournaments- in a variety of towns. He sighed and got out and shut the door behind him. It was 6:45 and was very obvious that Liz was already home from her work, and not just by her car parked in the driveway, but because the entire house was lit up. He walked up the walk and put his key in the door and tried to open it, but the damn thing was sticking, it had been doing that a lot lately.

So Gordo reinserted his key then gave it a nudge with his shoulder, and it opened. He stepped inside and shut it behind him. He'd try and work on it tonight after dinner, if he hd a chance. As he stepped inside he was immediately met with the delicious scent of dinner, and his stomach grumbled. He set his briefcase on the small table in the foyer then walked to the bedroom to put his gym bag away. He hadn't seen Liz yet. "I'm home" he said simply, as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Liz reapplied her make up and brushed through her hair.

She heard Gordo at the door and him yell. She quick took one last look at her reflection and crossed her fingers. "THis is it," she said to herself.

She went back into the kitchen and made the final preparations. She pulled the bread out and set it on the table and strained the spaghetti. "Im in the kitchen," liz said yelling back to Gordo. She knew he was in the bedroom changing clothes. It was his normal coming home routine. Gordo had just walked into the bedroom when he heard Liz call out. Kitchen, ya, that made sense, he thought to himself as he dropped his gym bag on the floor by the dresser. Ya his routine, in their 3 years of marriage, had been, come and change into casual clothes before dinner, but for some reason Gordo didn't do that tonight. Instead, he loosened his tie so that it was hanging loosely around his neck, and he undid the top button on his blue shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves as he walked back through the hallway towards the kitchen. Liz was standing by the sink, with her back to him, but Gordo knew that she ahd heard him enter. He started rolling the other sleeve. "Hi sweetheart." he said to her, still working on his sleeves.

Liz turned around, "Hey honey, how was work?" she asked in an automatic voice.

She turned off the oven stirring the sauce one more time. Everything was ready for tonight. She tossed the salad one more time and headed to the table. She put some candles on the table and lit them. She turned on the stereo to some soft music and waited for Gordo to answer.

"It was pretty good- the usual I guess. But I've got a lot of paperwork that I brought home with me tonight." Gordo responded as he semi watched what she was doing.

He went to the cabinet and got out a glass then went to the water cooler and poured himself some water. He sipped it then really started watching her. Music? Candles? "I didn't forget some sort of anniversary did I?" he asked, then downed the rest of the water.

I mean, weeknight dinners were typically very casual for them. Heck- sometimes they didn't even bother eating in the dinning room.

Liz smiled at him, "If their was one I didn't know about it either," she said, "But Im ovulating today," She put the bowl of spaghetti and sauce on the table and sat down. She looked at Gordo expectantly waiting for him to sit down.

He ran his tongue along on his bottom lip. "Oh, right..." he said, then realized he should go sit down, which he did. "You mentioned that this morning, didn't you?" he mumbled. He had been in a major hurry this morning though, he had been running late, so obviously, it hadn't really hit him then. "I didn't realize that was cause for candles and music at dinner though" he stated offhandedly as he helped himself to some salad. His mind wandered back to the days, months ago, about 8 actually, when Liz would announce that she was ovulating and the two of them would jump into bed, nothing else needing to be said. But- after eight months of trying-with no success, it just didn't hold that same affect for him anymore.

He was a bit dejected from it all. "Well I just wanted to set the mood, hoping it would spark something," she said, "I went into work to hand in my story then took the day off and just relaxed I have been so stressed out that maybe that will make a difference," she said. She opened the chilled wine and poured a glass, "Do you want some?" she asked. Gordo nodded, it made complete sense, what she said. But he was dejected so he was in that place where he was feeling like nothing would help them in their endeavor. Still, he knew Liz had been disappointed about all of this for the past couple of months too, and she was making an effort to be positive, so he knew bringing her down to his level would certainly help nothing.

"Yeah" he said distractedly, scooting his glass closer to her. "Thanks...So you took the day off, and just relaxed huh? Didja just stay at home then?" "Well I had lunch with Jess and I went shopping and I came home and just watched some tv and decided that I haven't exactly been the greatest wife to you so I thought I would surprise you with your favorite meal," she smiled "I know its been sort of depressing around here."

Gordo jerked his head up, feeling awful, just awful- like the most horrible husband. He put down his fork. "Liz-, no, you've been a great wife, don't even say that." And it was true, completely. "I don't care much about favorite meals," he said to her. "And, it hasn't ben depressing around here, what are you talking about?" he said,lying through his teeth and suddenly made himself look a lot happier. "Things have been fine." He picked up his fork again and started eating his salad. He was the type of person, and Liz, as his wife now for 3 nears nearly, knew it, but he was the type who had to eat their meals in sections, it was just habit. He's eat the salad. Then he'd eat the spaghetti, then he'd probably eat the bread. Liz rolled her eyes, "They haven't been and we're both at fault," she put her hand over Gordo's, "I guess I've just been so caught up in wanting a baby that I didn't stop and think how you feel about this, and I'm sorry things will definitely get better," She smiled sweetly, "After dinner I got another surprise for you," she winked. Gordo was glad Liz didn't allow him to continue Bullshitting her. He broke into a small smile of his own, this one sincere.

"It has been pretty bad lately, hasn't it? Especially since we ahd that discussion a week ago about possibly going to see a doctor." Gordo hadn't liked hat conversation, one bit. he didn't like having to think that there was something wrong with him, or his guys. Or something wrong with Liz either- she'd be devastated, and so would he, about that. So somehow, by not going and potentially not learning these things, made it better than going and finding out and at least having understanding. Yes, he hadn't too thrilled with the idea of them going to see one, to put it mildly. But it had been about 8 months now since they had really begun trying, so, for her to bring it up wasn't at all ridiculous.

"I'll fix my mood about it all, sorry Liz." he told her, contrite. "What kinda surprise?" he found himself asking. He had always been curious when it came to surprises, He had less willpower than Liz. He finished his salad and moved that plate aside, took a sip of the wine she had poured for him, and dished out some pasta. "I'm sure you'll like it," liz said smiling secretly, she knew this was torture for him, he couldn't;t stand surprises. Liz twirled a bit of spaghetti on her fork and took a bite. There was something about italian food that she loved. And it had a calming relaxing effect on her. She laughed to herself it could have just been the wine, but whatever it was she felt her spirits lift and she felt better than she had in months, the anxiety of waiting for her period if she were pregnant or she saw that red stain meaning once again they were unsuccessful, all that was past her, tonight was going to be the night she thought. Liz saw some marinara sauce on Gordo's cheek and she leaned over and kissed it off. Gordo met her eyes after she had drawn back, and smiled at her sweetly. She was always so tender, and loving, Gordo loved it, and couldn't get enough of that. "If its from you I know I will." he said to her, then went back to eating his dinner. After a a minute or two of content silence through eating, Gordo saw Liz took another sip from her own wine glass, and in doing so finished it off. "I know it's not good for women to drink when they're pregnant" Gordo said, swirling his spaghetti around. "But like,has there ever been any info on if woman should drink when they're trying to GET pregnant? Like could it have a negative affect if she actually does get pregnant, or can it even deter her getting pregnant?" Gordo asked, out of pure curiosity, not with a hidden meaning behind that question. But he didn't realize how it had just came off to Liz- like 'why are you making it even harder for us to get pregnant?' He took another bite, totally not realizing what he had inadvertently done. And he really hadn't meant it that way. But that's not how she took it. "Well by the time the baby is conceived and makes it down to the uterus the alcohol will be worn off," she said answering his question snidely, "as for making it harder to get pregnant, it might actually help because I am going to be more relaxed and more likely to climax which helps the sperm move along," This wasn't exactly dinner time table talk and liz laughed a bit. Gordo's head had snapped up suddenly when he heard her sudden change in tone.

His eyes widened. "Oh ...no, God Liz, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean, I wasn't blaming you or anything..." He bit into his garlic bread and chewed.

Liz sighed, "Look can we get through dinner with out biting each others heads off?" she asked. Gordo finished chewing then rubbed his head, and closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah...we can, and we need to. I'm sorry Liz, its just this whole thing puts us on edge and brings out our frustration."

He gave a little laugh. "You know, maybe I should have some more of that wine too, to mellow out" he joked. "Yea its calming me a bit," she said pouring him another glass. "Anyways I talked to my sister today I guess Nick is on some business trip so I said she could stay with us this weekend, I know you hate her but I figured its for the best interest of the society, you know how she is when she's left alone with a credit card," Gordo groaned then downed a quarter of the glass. "The whole weekend? And that's supposed to make me get into a better mood?" he complained, only half serious. "How can Nick do this to me" he said, before he finished the last of his bread. "Its for one night, and you have to work Saturday anyways, don't you have an away tournament? I figured me and Jess can catch up, I guess she thinks she's pregnant," liz added. Since her younger twin sister was pregnant that had to mean she was next. Gordo thought about his plans, yep Liz was right- she always was, she always knew the agenda. "Yeah we do have that tournament..."he trialed off, his mind totally elsewhere. He wanted to approach this delicately, he didn't want to upset Liz. "Wow, so umm" he cleared his throat, "Isabelle thinks she's pregnant?" he said, gently. He wasn't sure what Liz thought of this, especially since she herself had been trying for so long to get pregnant herself. And now suddenly her twin sister possibly was? Sheesh. "Yea Isabelle lost her birth control, I mean she wasn't even trying," Liz said a note of frustration in her voice. She ran her hand through her hair trying to get over it. Gordo put on a sympathetic look, for Liz's sake. Yep, this was exactly what he'd been afraid of, the worse case scenario. Jess gets pregnant so easily wile not even trying, while Liz has been trying desperately to no avail. "Sounds uh, well that sounds like Isabelle. He stopped doing anything he was doing and just looked at Liz, who was just finishing up herself, "I'm sorry, how do you feel about this? Do you want to talk about it?" "No its fine, we'll get ours soon," liz said squeezing his hand. "Will you help me with dishes?" she asked. Good old Liz, always having the stiff upper lip, having a positive attitude. Gordo knew he could learn from her. He squeezed back then backed his chair up and stood up. "Better yet- I'll do them" he said, gathering up his plates and walking them over to the sink, before going back to the table to gather more stuff. "Thanks honey your such a great guy," Liz said pecking him on the cheek. She poured a bit more wine and took a sip. With glass in hand she went to the bedroom to wash off her make-up. As much as Gordo loved her he hated having make-up smear over him. She put her hair up in a low pony tail so her hair wouldn't get tangled. She turned on the tv waiting for Gordo to finish. Gordo went about washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, then he attempted at tidying up the kitchen as best a male could tidy up a kitchen. He dried his hands on a towel that was hanging on a handle then turned off the light in the kitchen. As he was walking down the hall he wiped his hands on his black pants, and since they were still damp, it left little damp spots on the sides of them. As he walked into the room he tugged on his tie more, loosening it enough this time to extract it off and over his head, which he did. "Anything good on?" he commented, as he noticed her watching tv. Liz looked up at Gordo, "Just the news," she said settling back putting a pillow behind her head. She patted the bed beside her and Gordo robotically walked over and sat down. Gordo sat down and looked at the tv before he even looked at Liz. Yeah the news or something was on. "Oh good, the weather is coming up in a minute, I want to know if it's supposed to rain tomorrow. The JV has an outside scrimmage scheduled." He then glanced at Liz for the first time since sitting down, she was still holding the clicker in her hand. Liz yawned not because she was tired but because it sounded like every other night. "Tomorrow i'll be in LA all day and shouldn't be home till late," liz said off-handedly she couldn't remember if she told Gordo or not. She checked the weather on the news, nope, such a low chance of rain that it probably wouldn't happen. She flicked the tv off. "Lets get this over with," she said, "There's a movie on at eight I wanted to watch." Gordo's mind was more on, what if the stupid weather reporter is wrong and it does rain, where will i be able to reschedule the scrimmage at, but he allowed Liz's voice to break through his revere. "Oh ok" he said, not making it clear if he was responding about the movie she wanted to watch or that she'd be in la tomorrow. "So you don't want me to take a shower first?" he asked. "Take it afterwards," she said rolling over She started unbuttoning her shirt. Gordo didn't respond, he didn't need to. He systematically started undoing his buttons too, then went ahead and pulled the shirt tail out of his pants, letting it hang wide open as he started undoing his belt and fly. He was sitting on the edge, his legs hanging off the side of it, but he was turned towards the foot of the bed. Liz stripped the rest of her clothes off and unhooked her bra and took off her underwear. She watched Gordo waiting for him to turn back around. From the way Gordo had been sitting he had been able to watch Liz slightly out of the corner of his eyes. But he certainly in any way was not starring. Shirt open, pants undone, he got up off the bed and stepped out of his shoes, dropped his pants, with his back to her, then turned back around and saw Liz laying there, naked, ready, and he let his shirt slip off his shoulders to the floor then he took off his black briefs. Liz sat up a bit pulling Gordo's hand so he would get in bed. She started kissing his neck and his chest her hands wandering over his body. One of her hands went down to his dick fondling it trying to get him hard. Gordo closed his eyes as he laid next to Liz, feeling her fondling his penis. For a few seconds he himself didn't do anything, but Liz was putting forth a lot of effort, in between the kisses and the hand job, so Gordo wrapped one of his arms around her body, and started rubbing her smooth back. His eyes were still closed. Liz continued to massage Gordo and try to stimulate him. She felt a bit of stiffness come about. She felt very comfortable in Gordo's arms but nothing special. She rolled Gordo onto his back straddling him. Gordo looked up at her, and felt her weight on his calves, his legs were still flat against the bed. As the rubbing continued he felt his body automatically respond to it, becoming a little stiffer and harder and larger in size. With her up there and him down there, well there wasn't much he could do to her or for her, She was out of kissing range. So Gordo just brought both of his hands to her waist, and kind of rested them there. His eyes were open now, and he was looking up at her, watching her face. Liz bent down kissing Gordo's mouth her heart wasn't quite into it but she tried to make up for it by putting as much passion as she could into the kiss. It didn't really matter if she was pleasured but Gordo needed to reach orgasm if they were even going to try to conceive. Gordo's eyes closed as his mouth met Liz's and he tried to kiss her passionately. He added a probing tongue, to try and spice it up- to try and spice himself up mainly. He needed to get his mind where his body was headed. With her bending now, he could reach her more easily, so he started fondling her breasts, and then started leaving kisses along her jawbone. He knew that Liz was trying hard right now. And as much as he wanted himself to be fullllllllly into it, part of him just couldn't. Because if he allowed himself to get into it then he'd start telling himself that this was the time they were going to be successful in conceiving, and then of course he'd find ut it wasn't-and be dissapointed- again. Then they'd be back at square one for everything to start all over again. Gordo knew it well by now. Gordo sighed while his lips were near her neck. Liz heard Gordo's sigh, she knew exactly how he felt, she was trying as hard as she could to get into this but she just couldn't. The sooner she could get this done the better. She slide down her hands gripping Gordo's penis. She knew what would help him along and it would not take much effort on her part. She bent down and licked his dick. She continued to use her tongue on the tip and her hands on the shaft and gently massaging the balls. Gordo forced himself to keep his eyes open, and on Liz, as she did this. He figured if watching a beautiful naked woman sucking on his dick couldn't get him aroused, there really was something wrong with him. Within a minute Gordo was groaning and he he felt himself growing to full errection, as his member was now pulsating and engorged. And it was all because of Liz's effort. His mind had done absolutely nothing in getting him there. But he was there now, that's what was important, and he was just about to the point where he thought he couldn't take the pleasure anymore, it was driving him crazy to the point of no return for a man. So with another groan as he felt Liz's tongue swirl around his penis for what would be the last time, he grabbed her shoulders and made her bring her head up. Then with a grunt he pushed her off of him down beside him, onto her back and brought his lips to her own bewitching ones which had been so busy. The ones that had gotten them here. Then he got on top of her and aligned their hips, not needing to nudge open her legs since she already had done that herself, understanding what was going to happen. There was obviously no hesitancy on her part. No flirtation, no teasing, on his. They had a job to do. So why fool around? Liz braced her self for Gordo's entry she kissed him lightly on the lips she spread her legs making it easy for him. She pushed her hips up ready for him. Gordo entered her easily, his own body so accustomed to every part of her, and visa versa. They molded together perfectly because they had worked on that. With an appreciative groan he paused as he reached the deepest point within her, then began their rythym, starting it at a mediocre rate- for reasons... Liz squeezed her legs around him tightening her vagina around Gordo's dick. She knew he loved that. with Gordo's rocking she moved herself around a bit to make sure Gordo could get the full satisfaction. Gordo wasn't going fast of anything, but he wasn't going slow he was somewhere in between. He wasn't urgent at that moment, but obviously he wasn't teasing her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Gordo breathed in a low voice when he felt Liz squeeze her legs shut around him. From that minute on he accelerated the pace. He knew he wasn't making any effort to tease, or prolong this to the point of driving her crazy, but for some reason, he just couldn't. It probably had something to do with their lack of foreplay. But she squeezed him and since he already was at a medium pace to start with he went to accelerated. He certainly wasn't going to break any of their records. Well, at least not the ones for endurance. Gordo moved their bodies in rhythm, shaking against the soft mattress, and tried to hit her favorite hot spots. He could at least do that- right? I mean, he was in there anyway... Gordo pumped her with his pulsating member, knowing he would need to get his release shortly at this pace. Liz watched Gordo's face watching for signs he was getting close to ejaculation. His eyes were closed and he was moaning. To help him along she pretended to moan along with him, pretending she was getting pleasure out of this. It must have worked cause Gordo seemed to get more restless. Gordo heard Liz react to his pleasuring her and he was certain another rush of blood went to his penis as a result of the good review of his performance. He gave out a little grunt as he thrust one last time in a jerky motion then held it, as he then spilled himself inside of her, his head was hovering somewhere above her shoulder as he did so. Liz felt him tense up and grab the sheets around her. His head had came down next to her shoulder and she knew he was finishing up. One last hip thrust and he was through. She kissed him on the cheek and rolled out from under him. She went to the dresser to put her pjs on. Gordo hit the bed after she rolled out from underneath him and then he shifted positions so that he was laying on his back, one hand up by him on the pillow and the other spread out on the bed. He was still breathing heavily. Liz still felt a bit hungry and went to the kitchen to grab some ice cream. She read in one of jess's phony cosmo magazines that it would help conceive a baby. When Gordo reopened his eyes he saw that Liz had finished dressing into her pajamas and had left the room. He strained his ears to listen, and was pretty sure he heard the fridge open, then followed by the sounds of a piece of silverware being taken out of a drawer. He'd noticed this lately- after sex Liz would almost immediately go and get something to eat. He just kinda guessed it was because she burned calories during sex, then was therefore hungry afterwards from the exercise. A minute later, as Gordo was still laying replete in that position on the bed, his breathing finally almost back to normal, he saw Liz walk back in, a carton of Ben&Jerry's in her hand, and a spoon in her mouth. "Did I even get you to reach orgasm?" he questioned her as he watched her spoon another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Of course I did," liz said snuggling up to him. She grabbed the remote and turned on the set. It was 7:46 just in time for the movie. That meant their session of sex lasted a little less than 10 minutes. A new record she thought to herself. Gordo took the spoon out of her hand and dipped it into the carton. Then he brought it to Liz's lips. Once she had taken off all the ice cream Gordo took it out of her mouth, dipped it back into the carton, then brought the spoon to his own lips. "Liar" he said in a mumble through the ice cream. "I could tell- I didn't feel it." He took another bite of ice cream. "I never thought you'd fake with me." Liz sighed. "I Didn't fake it," she said blushing she was never a good liar and Gordo could see right through her. And by now he knew her body well enough that there was no way she could fake something so big like that, it was something they always shared. She looked into Gordo's eyes shamefully. Gordo looked back into her eyes then kissed her temple. He let out the slightest of chuckles. "Hey, it's ok. I know I didn't give you much to go on." he confessed to her, knowing both of them knew it, so why deny it. He spooned another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So...you think this time was the time?" he dared asking her, then took another bite for himself. "I hope so," liz said after she swallowed her ice cream, "Only time will tell," she said. She took Gordo's hand in hers and squeezed it. Not for his comfort but mostly for hers. She needed that comforting hand to make her feel better. "I hope so too" he said very emotionally. This had to be the time. They were almost giving up, loosing hope. They wanted a child so badly, they were ready for one, would welcome one with open, grateful arms. He knew Liz wanted nothing more in life than to become a mother, and he was ready to become a father. They wanted to start their family together. Unfortunately, nature wasn't complying. He handed her back the spoon, then got up off the bed. "I'm going to go take my shower, and I know that movie of yours is on soon." He walked inside of the bathroom, then came back and stood in the doorway. "But if you want to try again later, so that we can try to get you some more pleasure out of it, I will." Gordo said to her. "No its ok I don't want to tire you out for tomorrow, and I have to get up around 5 am tomorrow," she said standing up, as Gordo nodded. She was going to to go put the ice-cream back in the freezer, but Gordo said something else, causing her to pause. "Hey, so what was that surprise you were telling me about earlier?" he asked her over the dresser, since he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, and looked over and past it at Liz who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, ice cream in hand, ready to be put back. "Oh its nothing really, My editor put me in charge of The Christmas edition for the Tribune," she said trying to play it down, "So I dunno If I'm going to be around much for the next few weeks, But in January if all this pans out and Mr. Grant approves plan on a weekend abroad in France. I have a seminar and we are both invited," she said. "Wow I wouldn't say that's nothing" Gordo commented. "That sounds like something you'll really enjoy. And hey- France sounds fun, I mean, their french fries are good so I'm sure everything else is." He gave her another smile, and would of talked to her more about this, but Liz was standing with a melting carton of ice cream in her hand and Gordo was standing stark naked. Therefore Gordo then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After a long and soothing shower, in which Gordo had spent some of it praying that Liz would conceive tonight, he got out, dried off, and pulled on his boxers and flannel pajama bottoms. He thought about that paperwork he had wanted to get done tonight, and even thought about he had thought of possibly fixing the front door. But he thought 'screw it' to himself as he was tying the drawstring to his pants as he opened up the bathroom door, letting the steam out. He quickly turned off the bathroom light, when he had noticed that Liz had turned off the main light in the bedroom, to watch the movie in the dark. He walked over to the dresser and fished around and found a clean and fresh smelling t shirt- Liz must have done the laundry today, the scent was still so there. Liz faintly heard Gordo rustling around in the bedroom. Today she had relaxed but she still felt exhausted. Her eyes closed about half way through the movie and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Gordo pulled the t skirt on over his head, then went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth in the dark. He went over to the alarm and checked it- and he noticed Liz had forgotten to set it. So he set it for 5:00 for her, since she had mentioned she needed to get up around then. Then he went around to his side of the bed, and crawled in, pulling just one sheet up around him. His bare foot grazed Liz's underneath the covers, and he peered over at her face, in the dark. It looked like she was asleep... So Gordo reached for the clicker and turned the tv off. He sighed and rested his head against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Truthfully, he felt relieved that Liz had turned down his offer for another round of making love. He blinked as he stared dup at the stucco. When had making love to his wife become routine, and almost a task?...But he knew the answer, very loud and clear...it was when they had started trying to get pregnant...He sighed and rolled over,facing the window, and closed his eyes.


	3. ch3

Liz woke up to the water running. She groaned. Her whole body felt like a lead weight was sitting on top of it, and she could barely make out the time on the alarm clock. 4:30 am she saw. Another early morning to the Tribune. She sat up in bed and a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a tsunami. She jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom her hand covering her mouth. She pounded on the door with such force it left a red mark on her palm. "Gordo!" Liz shouted as he opened the door. She pushed past him with such force he almost stumbled. She opened the toilet lid and purged into its contents. Gordo had just been up, taking a quick whiz, ready to get back into bed, when Liz scared the shit out of him by her sudden pounding on the bathroom door. He stumbled backward a step as she pushed past him, and his behind bumped into the sink. He watched from the lovely side view he had been so lucky to get as Liz throw up. He made a face as he watched her, it was totally gross. It was a good thing she couldn't see his face, seeing as how he was was currently hovering over the toilet. "Awe, Liz, are you coming down with the flu?" he asked her. "You look awful." Liz scarcely heard Gordo but before she could respond she felt another wave. She held back her hair as it seemed like her whole stomach was going to come out. After a few moments it seemed to past but she still felt queasy. She stood up slowly flushing the toilet. "Why don't you tell me something I don't know Gordo!" she stomped past him. She grabbed her towel and started stripping her clothes off for a shower. Hopefully the warm spray would help make her feel better. Gordo watched her, a little taken aback and confused by her tone and attitude. "Sorry" he mumbled, not sure on what else he should say on the subject. "You're not getting up for work already, are you?" he asked her, curious, "I mean, its still so early." Liz stepped in the shower and turned it on, "Yea," she said bluntly, "I have some extra work I need to work on for the Christmas feature." "Oh" Gordo stated. But it was still so stinking early! I mean, he was just up to take a whiz then get a little bit more sleep until it was time for him to get up for work. She had woken up early to drive into LA two days ago, he remembered, since he had been the one to set the alarm for her for 5:00am the night before. And now- another crack of dawn morning for her? This was was even earlier than the last! Maybe this special issue that she had been assigned by her editor was actually more trouble than it was worth. He watched as the spray hit her body then rolled down it, sliding over her smoothness and crevices and curves. "You know, maybe I'll just have to join you" he said cockily, "I know I could get a whole lot more done in a shower with you than by just sleeping in bed." He seemed to totally not take into account that she was sick, and had just been hurling a minute ago. But that's how the male mind worked, as soon as it saw something it liked better, especially if it was a naked woman, all else left his mind. "Don't you dare," Liz said in a threatening tone. She was in no mood to deal with Gordo. And just the thought of his hands on her body right now made her feel sick to her stomach. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in her hand and lathered it into her hair. She was aware that Gordo was still staring. She closed the curtain all the way. Gordo snapped his lead back a little at the sound of the curtain snapping. Whatthefuck? Umm...ok... like a dog with his tail between his legs, he left he bathroom, to leave Liz alone with her precious shower. He shut the bathroom door- loudly. With a huff he crawled back into bed and drew the covers up around him. GOOD! he thought stubbornly. Now he could get some more sleep! Liz finished up her shower wrapping a bathrobe around her. She quickly dressed and started blow drying her hair trying as hard as she could to prevent Gordo from sleeping. If she was miserable she was going to try her hardest to make Gordo miserable. Gordo had just almost dozed off again when Liz's shower ended and the noise began. He heard the dryer come on at turbo speed, and of course she didn't have the door shut all the way! So the noise crept out...He gritted his teach, and put a pillow on top of his head, pulling it down. And it just wasn't the blow-dryer. He heard cabinets being opened then slammed shut. And bottles hitting the sink tile noisily! And things clicking and clanging, AND! Man, she was sure tying to be a bitch this morning, Gordo realized. He wondered if this was somehow payback for his blasé performance in bed two nights ago after she had made that special spaghetti dinner. Nah, probably not, Liz didn't usually hold grudges. She must just REALLY not like getting the flu, Gordo decided. Liz finished in the bathroom and walked through the bedroom stomping her feet. She slammed the bedroom door feeling power in the sudden clap. She walked out to the kitchen and started making the coffee. If was a house rule, who ever was up first, brewed the coffee. As much as she wanted to piss Gordo off this morning, she could not break the unbroken rule, so she grabbed the coffee filters and measured out the desired amount. She went to the front door, "Damn," she screamed. The paper wasn't' there yet. OF course it wouldn't be there seeing as how dawn hadn't even cracked but that didn't affect her mood. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She poured it into a coffee mug and headed for the door. She yelled good bye to Gordo and left slamming the door. Gordo had closed his eyes when Liz had left the bedroom, thinking that now he'd be able to get back to sleep. But he couldn't of course. And it just wasn't from the doors slamming in various places. It was because things didn't feel right. And things weren't right. Gordo had gotten up to piss and the next thing he knew he was in some sort of a fight with his wife. And he hadn't even done anything! He thought he heard a loud, and not happy, "bye" but he could of been wrong. Gordo sat up in bed, and decided to just get up anyway. It was evident he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep- his heart was too heavy. He had no idea what was up with Liz this morning, except that she was not happy to learn that she was coming down with the flu, but still, did that give her a right to pick a fight with him? Gordo didn't think so. He hated it when he and Liz fought. At least it didn't happen often, he thought to himself. He flung himself back down onto to bed, figuring she'd be back to her old self by dinner that night.P P 


	4. ch4

About a week later Liz yawned barely able to keep her eyes open. She lay on her stomach with her head near the foot of the bed, "I wish I could just give up on this," she said looking down at the edit proofs she was doing. It was amazing how well-learned journalists could make so many mistakes. The TV was on just as a distraction and background noise. It seemed that she always did the best when there was a bit of action in the background.

Gordo sat with his back propped up against the headboard with some pillows, so that Liz's feet were closest to him. He lightly tickled them.

"Stop," Liz said pulling her feet away. Of all the things he had to do, tickling her feet was really annoying. She could really go for a back massage. But Gordo kept on grabbing her feet.

Gordo smiled as he looked down at her, well, the back of her to be more precise. "You work too hard," he said playfully. "And all work and no play makes Liz a dull girl." He started tickling her feat again, the when she kept squirming them away he grabbed the ends of her pajama bottoms and tried giving them a tug.

Liz dropped the story she was editing and grabbed the elastic of her pants before Gordo could pull them down. But he kept on pulling. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Stop," she said again, slapping his hand lightly. With her other hand she tried keeping her pants up, but she was loosing the battle.

Gordo laughed back, but let go of her pants. "You know Liz, we should probably have sex tonight." he said, in a matter-of-fact but casual

tone.

"Why's that?" Liz asked turning back to the paper. As much as she loved being with Gordo, and especially since they hadn't seen each other much all week, or gotten zero quality time together, she still wasn't quite in the mood, and she didn't want to get Gordo sick with whatever she had.

"Well," Gordo started, not sure of how much of this he wanted to share, "I just read something today, that's all."

"I didn't know you could read," Liz joked.

Gordo gave her left pajama leg bottom another pull and they came down ever so slightly. But of course she tugged them up just as quickly as they had come down. "I just read some stuff...about getting pregnant...like for the guy, and one thing it said was that when a couple

is trying to get pregnant they should have sex at least once every 7 days, cause of the semen or whatever." he said proudly. "I'm not sure on the specifics. I kinda skipped over some stuff." he admitted. "But anyway, its been like over a week since we had sex," he reminded her.

"Yea that makes sense," Liz said finishing up on the article. "But how about we wait on that, I don't want to get you sick and I'm just not in the mood right now," she said.

"You haven't been in the mood all week," Gordo whined. "I thought we were trying to make a baby here."

Liz got up from the bed putting the article back into her briefcase. She decided to ignore Gordo's comment. She didn't want to get into it with him once again. She flopped back on the bed and turned the TV off. She grabbed her novel from her nightstand figuring she could get some reading in before she had to go to bed.

"You're going to read?" Gordo asked making a face. "I offer you an earth shattering orgasm and you choose pieces of paper with words on them?"

Liz turned and looked at him, "Earth shattering?" she said incredulously, "You haven't even come close to that in the last few months."

Gordo's jaw dropped. He kind of felt like he'd just been slapped. He felt his face pale and color at the same time, out of shock and embarrassment. "I can't believe you just said that to me," he said, his eyes focusing on her face. And he really couldn't. I mean, to give a man a bad performance rating in bed was like the worst possible thing you could do. And the way she had said it so easily and offhandedly... Ok, so maybe he'd lost part of his sexual drive in bed with Liz the last couple of months. Well he hadn't lost it- per say, it's not like he was geriatric!- but it just wasn't what it had once been. It wasn't Hot. Trying to make a baby put pressure on him! So he thought Liz would understand why their lovemaking sessions weren't even low budget porn film quality lately. "Well excuse me, maybe I should just go screw myself then." he said to her as he moved away slightly.

Liz rolled her eyes. Sometimes guys amazed her. They spent so much time trying to get a women into bed that one harsh word and they got all pissy. She flipped around so that her back was facing Gordo. She knew that Gordo would get over it. But something in his stare which was burning a whole through the back of her head, said he wouldn't.

A roll of the eyes and a turn over! That's what he got! Man, she was acting so strange lately. Gordo, not really thinking, grabbed her stupid book out of her hands and tossed it across the room. As she looked at him to protest Gordo rolled her over onto her back and leaned over

her with part of his body.

"Gordo what are you doing," Liz mock protested thinking he was kidding. But she looked into his eyes, he was serious. He took her swatting

hands and pinned them over her head.

Gordo's brown eyes were piercing hers. "You can't possibly think that you can say I've been horrible and haven't satisfied you in months and expect me to just sit back and take it, at least not without a chance of proving myself."

Liz fidgeted. She didn't like his tone of voice, and his hands were gripping her wrists way too tight. She squirmed under him, "Gordo I was only kidding," she said trying to fake a smile.

Gordo let go of her wrists. "No you weren't. But I guess you've gotten real good at faking it lately, huh?" he taunted her, then leaned down and kissed her collar bone.

"What's that supposed to mean," Liz said wincing as his lips touched her skin. She tried rolling out from under him but he wouldn't budge.  
"Lying- faking, they're all the same." he said, leaving soft kiss on both sides of her neck.

"I have not lied to you," Liz said.

"Liz you just did." he said, before he kissed her chest where her top button lay undone. "By saying that you were kidding about what you said to me before. I know you weren't kidding about it." He brought a hand up to her hair and began running his fingers through it.

Liz moved her head to the side. "Ok fine I was telling the truth, You have not pleasured me in a long time and I just don't feel like sex when there's nothing good about it."

"Maybe if you changed your horrible attitude then you'd find something good about it" Gordo murmured, as he continued running a hand through her silky hair, which was currently loose around her face. He kissed her chest above her second button, as he closed his eyes. "I'm trying Elizabeth, I' really am, because it meant so much to you." he said to her vaguely.

"No it doesn't mean a lot to me, ever since we started trying to get pregnant, it's not fun anymore," she said.

"I wasn't talking about the sex part of it...I was talking about the getting pregnant part of it." Gordo told her. "I'm wearing boxers all the time now, just for you." he said to her ridiculously as he continued kissing her body, it was another thing he had read in that article about trying to get pregnant, for men to do. That they should wear

loose fitting boxers. Nothing confining.

"Gordo you always wear boxers," Liz said. Liz was starting to worry that Gordo was caring so much about getting pregnant. As much as she wanted a baby she was not as obsessed with it as she had been.

"So" Gordo sad stubbornly, as he nibbled on her shoulder. "I was just saying- you know, maybe I DON'T want to wear boxers!" he said childishly. He sighed and started nuzzling her neck. "Liz I'm just confused. Not to long ago having baby was all you thought about, making it be all I thought about too. And now suddenly, lately, it's like you don't even care anymore." He sighed again. "I'm glad things have chilled out- But- I guess what I'm saying is, have we given up altogether for the time being? Cause if so I'm canceling an appointment I made yesterday for myself to go to the clinic." Gordo said, telling her something she had not known. He'd broken down and forced himself to make a call that would lead to him getting checked out. To see if he was perhaps the cause for Liz's barrenness. "It was something I had done for you- because of you- but if you've changed, and it appears you has, then there's no sense in me keeping it." Gordo finished, then buried his face in her hair.

"Gordo it's not that I don't care anymore its just now isn't the right time, I mean I've just been so busy with everything I almost forgot your name" she felt very grateful for Gordo trying to make an effort. "If you would like to go to the clinic that would be great so when we start trying again after Christmas we will know you are okay."

Gordo's skin bristled. 'So that we'll know that you are ok' and 'hasn't even been close to earth shattering'- Liz was really stomping on his male pride tonight. "If it's not the right time, it's not the right time" he said in a detached tone. "And I'm going to cancel." He racked his brain. Christmas- that was like a full month away. He hoped she meant they weren't going to try to make a baby until after Christmas; and not that they weren't going to do the baby making process together again until after Christmas.

Liz pecked Gordo on the cheek, "It's your choice honey, and I'm sorry I have been such a pain this week, but give it another week and I promise things will settle down," she said trying to comfort him. She figured that once Thanksgiving was past them, and all the hoopla that went with it was gone, she'd have more time therefore making her relax a little and not be so stressed. Plus she figured that her flu had to be gone by then! She'd already had it one full week!

"Yeah...sure they will" Gordo said in a sad and skeptical tone. He lifted off the body weight of his that had been on her. "I'm gonna go watch TV in the living room." When he'd crawled in bed that night he'd had aspirations of making love with his wife. When Liz had crawled into bed she had had aspirations of getting through a chapter in her book. That left Gordo with the TV.

Liz rolled over watching Gordo. She loved him with all her heart. She really did feel sorry for him, if only she was feeling better.

Gordo left the room but did feel Liz's eyes on him. He wanted things to get back to normal, pronto! And if that meant one more week, although he didn't have a clue as to why it would have to last specifically another week, Gordo would have to grin and bare it, he supposed. He padded out to the living room, got comfy in the recliner, and turned on the last half of the baseball game.

Liz hit the light and closed her eyes to go to sleep. All of a sudden she felt exhausted, like every night about this time She wondered if it was because of all the stress, because she was getting plenty of sleep.


	5. ch5

Liz looked at her shopping list. It was two days before Thanksgiving and she was starting to become frantic. Her Holidays feature for the paper was taking up a lot of her time. She hadn't had dinner with Gordo in a week. They pretty much said good bye in the morning as they grabbed some orange juice and good night when they slept in the same bed. She almost didn't recognize him. And it had been almost two weeks since she had come down with the flu, and she still hadn't managed to shake it. She'd felt stressed lately, and her and Gordo weren't exactly on cloud 9 together, and she realized that this was a reason for it. She had forgotten all about getting pregnant and having a baby, she almost didn't see how her lifestyle could afford it right now. Issabelle found out she was pregnant and was 1 month along. She felt more happier for her and didn't feel jealous. She grabbed a package of rolls and tossed them in her

basket, as she was trying to finish up her grocery shopping for the Thanksgiving Feast that was of all places, being held at her's and Gordo's house this year, in just 2 short days. Today she was supposed to meet Gordo for lunch; She looked at her watch, 10 minutes ago! Oh well, she thought as she pushed her cart quickly to the check out line. If

she had forgotten anything she'd have to come back to the market and get it later. She attested her feeling a bit under the weather to the common flu and figured it wasn't going away because of all the stress she had with Thanksgiving on its way. She was also due to get her period pretty soon, and she knew that it factored in to the fatigue and the short temper and mood swings.

Gordo stood outside BJ's, where they were supposed to be meeting for lunch between Liz's shopping (she didn't have to go into work today) and Gordo's's lunch break. He checked his watch. She was 20- no, 23 minutes late. And anyone who knew Liz, especially him, knew that she was a

very punctual person. He was a little worried about her. She seemed to be running herself ragged. He knew it wasn't her choice, but still, for the past week and half, nearly two, between her job which seemed to be crazy right now, and getting ready for Thanksgiving, dealing with her twin's pregnancy, and as well as the flu, Liz was an extremely busy person. Gordo had been a little bit more busy than lately as well, since around this time of year there were numerous tournaments that popped up for all the schools sporting teams. So he had had a lot of stuff to deal with. Gordo saw Liz's car zip into the lot and he looked at his watch again- they were going to have to make this a very short lunch, nch, in order for him to get back to work on time. Gordo moved to the curb as he saw Liz dash through the cars in the parking lot and come up and meet him. She looked frazzled, "Liz you ok? You look kinda tired." he asked, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm fine," she said pecking his lips back, "I'm sorry I'm late Issabelle called me right when I was about to leave the house and asked what I thought of tube tops during pregnancy, which made me late for leaving the house to get the rest of the shopping done for Thanksgiving, then I had to run the groceries home really fast." She rolled her eyes and let out a breath. She and Gordo went up to the hostess and she showed them to their seats.

Gordo pulled out Liz's chair for her, then sat down himself. It was pretty busy- the lunch crowed was still there. They kinda had one of those tables in the center of the restaurant, where it was extra crazy and noisy. It figured, Gordo thought. With the way his and Liz's life had been going lately it was symbolic. They got their menus and Gordo said thanks. After the waitress gave the specials or the day she left leaving them alone. "Tell Issabelle she needs to leave you alone. Or at least stop pestering you with every little detail in her life" Gordo said, looking over the top of his menu at Liz. "You're busy enough right now, without needing her to make things even more crazy."

"You know that, and I know that, but try telling that to Issabelle, cause it's a whole different story," she said laughing She looked at the menu and bit her lip. She hadn't been able to eat anything in days thanks to her bout with the flu, and what she did eat, she couldn't keep it down. She really wasn't interested in anything. But chicken noodle soup sounded safe and would probably help her stomach flu. She was starting to feel drained and decided she was going to go home and nap after this.

Gordo studied Liz- really studied her. No matter what she said, she looked downright exhausted. It was weird too, it was so the opposite of what she normally looked like. "Liz you're not getting enough sleep or something" he said, deciding on the bbq chicken pizza. "I mean, ya I've noticed that you're going to bed really early, but maybe you're getting up way to early every morning. I mean, you've had to leave the house by 5 what, like 3 times this week." He shut his menu and reached for her hand, and smiled. For about the past month things had been different. For one thing, they hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time together, because of their crazy schedules. But Gordo knew that would change back after the holidays, so he didn't press it. But secondly, on the whole baby making front- things had been drastically different. There had been no more talks about going to the doctors, no more taking her temperature, no more checking the schedule for ovulation patterns. No more forcing the issue of sex as a tool to make a child. No more sex period. Liz was always to tired or didn't feel well enough. They had both backed off the baby thing, and de-stressed in the process. They weren't allowing it to be the most pressing issue in their lives right now. They had taken a step back, and stopped pressing the issue. The best example of this was how that this month, Liz hadn't been in his face on the date she normally started her menstrual cycle, to tell him, yep indeed, she had started her period. Again. In other words, no baby. Unsuccessful. Again. Gordo, taking Liz not telling him this on that date this month, he could tell she wasn't letting this baby making stuff run her mind, and she had spared the melodramatic encounter of having to 'break the news to Gordo' in the process. For which he was deep down grateful.

Liz told the waitress what she wanted and turned back to Gordo once he had placed his own order, "Yes Gordo, I'm going home to take a nap, So chill!" she said. It seemed like for the past week she had been extremely testy. She almost assaulted the guy in the fruit section at the supermarket this afternoon when he had accidentally placed his bag of apples in her cart, thinking it was his. And yesterday she practically shoved Gordo out of the bed when he was "too close" to her. She definitely needed a break. She still couldn't believe that this year, of all years, Thanksgiving had to be at her place. Like she didn't have enough going already? This meant she and her mom would be preparing everything together, and Liz had to still clean the refrigerator out, and wash the kitchen floors. Once again she was mentally ticking off all the things she had to do. She had gone into another world once again.

Gordo let go of her hand, and sat back, to 'chill'. Oh yeah, she was definitely on her period all right, pms'ing and everything. Hopefully though she'd be through with it when Thanksgiving actually got here in just a few short days. He couldn't see Liz suddenly breaking down into tears as she prepared the fruit salad for the thanksgiving feast. Or snapping at her mom when Mrs. Wakefield casually commented on the state of the kitchen curtains. Or even worse- snapping at him in front of all their family. Because she'd done a lot of snapping at him lately. "So do you have everything for Thursday then?" he asked her, in reference to Turkey day.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I was in a rush to leave the store so most likely I forgot a few things." Liz sat back trying to enjoy the meal. She was able to get about half the soup down before she started to feel nauseas.

It was just as well, Gordo thought as he paid for the bill and they walked out. Because he wouldn't of had time to stay for the whole meal anyway.

Gordo went back to work while Liz went home and instead of relaxing like she would have liked to, she got out the mop and bucket and began washing the floors. That night she went to bed even earlier than usual.


	6. ch6

It was a few days after Thanksgiving. And Liz knew how quickly Christmas got here once Thanksgiving passed, and sure enough things were starting to get hectic with the holiday season coming soon. Not that they hadn't been hectic enough already... There were so many things to do, and the Tribune special she was working on seemed to be more work than it was worth. All of a sudden her employees and co-workers had an opinion of their own that they did not mind sharing with her. Not that she usually didn't mind it, but somehow the littlest things lately were ticking her off. Liz was sitting at her desk eating her lunch peacefully. In the last week she hadn't really eaten anything. She had a persistent flu and everything that she seemed to touch either came up later

that day or had a horrible feeling sitting in her stomach. She had to stick with fruits and foods that didn't have much fat in it. Liz finished up her apple and her sub sandwich and went to the bathroom before she went back to work to tackle the story that was conveniently set on top of her inbox during her trip to the library to do some research. At least it was only a brief, she thought to herself, some human interest story she thought in a daze going into a stall. She unbuttoned her skirt. She pulled it down sitting on the toilet. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. She was going to have a nervous breakdown if she didn't get rid of all this anxiety and stress. She stared down at her blue cotton underwear. It was speckled with some blood.

"So that's why I've been so tense lately," she thought to herself as she began digging around in her purse for a tampon.

Her period always made her a bit short-tempered. It had been a little late, most likely due to stress, so he had major PMS. Mix in the stomach flu and you have a women ready to attempt murder. And with the arrival of her period, obviously their past efforts at making a baby had been a failure too.

Five minutes later Liz sat at her desk staring at the picture sitting on her desk of her and Gordo. The picture had been taken one evening  
at Digital Beans by a sweet old couple who hadn't minded one bit snapping the memento for them. The night had been warm, so Elizabeth had dressed in a sleeveless little summer dress. But then the breeze had picked up and Gordo had wrapped his arms around her for not just warmth, but for closeness too- you could see that when you saw the look in his eyes. Both were half smiling half looking serious at each other, so completely in love. Liz racked her brain, trying to remember what year this picture had been taken. Then she recalled that it had been during their first year of marriage. It had been their first trip to Digital Beans as a married couple. She sighed as she tore her eyes away from the sentimental picture. She hadn't seen him much in the last few weeks. And when she did see him things were not exactly pleasant. Things either ended up in a arguing match or her storming off. She felt bad for the way she was treating him, but she knew once the season was over they would be fine. But for now he was taking the majority of her stress and frustration with all her new assignments mixed with not feeling well out on him.

At night when they shared the bed was the only time she was civil to him. Somehow his comforting touch and advice helped her keep on. They would sleep in each others arms and the next morning the yelling would start up again. She wondered if Gordo was upset at her about it, but it seemed he was just as busy as her with the boy's basketball season starting and the weekend tournaments. It seemed as if both she and Gordo had put their desire for a baby on hold or something. Which was strange because for 8 months that's all they had been thinking about. But now they weren't. Well except for when Gordo wanted some at night and he'd bring up the baby as a way of getting Liz to say yes. That's what Liz thought his little tactic was anyway, who knew if it was really true. With all the stress she was experiencing, she didn't see how she could even have thought about it. Having a baby now just seemed. . .weird! Both of them led busy lives and would never have time for a baby. They seemed to be taking a temporary break in that field. Maybe when things slowed down they would start trying again.


	7. Chapter 7

Gordo grabbed the last two boxes of Dominos pizza which were sitting in the kitchen and carried them out into the living room, where his 12 varsity basketball team's players all were, in various states. Some were eating, some were laughing and joking, some were burping, some talking, some watching tv, some listening to the stereo which was up at medium volume. It was a little loud, but not call the cops crazy. Everyone was in high moods after their overtime win to their rivals that night. So Gordo had invited the team over to his house for pizza to celebrate. They had been there for about an hour now, and most of the pizza had long been devoured. There were coke cans and plastic cups sitting on various things. Some balled up napkins on the floor and coffee table. And Gordo and Liz's cd and dvd collections had been brought out and skimmed though, and were was now laying on the floor, a bit strewed around.

Everyone, including Gordo, was definitely in a great mood. When he had first gotten home he had checked the machine and had seen that Liz had left a message, saying she'd home late because she had to stay a little longer at work. Surprise surprise. Gordo had listened, then the pizza guy came to the door, and he had forgotten about calling her back... There really wasn't any point in calling her back anyway, I mean, he knew where she was. Ya maybe he could of mentioned these last minute plans about having the team over, but the pizza guy had come and distracted him.

Liz drove home in a stupor. She was exhausted from a long day at work and She had not sat down all day. There was a news breaking story that happened and everything was pushed back. She was in meeting from about noon till around 7 pm. and afterwards she still had to type up her final draft for her editor. Her back was killing her and she had long since discarded her heels for some tennis shoes. She pulled into the neighborhood and drove down her street. She noticed an abundance of cars in their driveway and on their street.

She could see through bay the window a bunch of teenage boys jumping around. She parked about 2 houses down and walked up to her house. She went up the driveway and to the front door, thankfully Gordo had fixed the door handle, not that Liz noticed. She could feel steam already going out her ears. She opened the door. It bounced off the wall leaving a mark most likely. She easily took the 10 steps into the living room and looked at the adolescent boys laughing and yelling. Her eyes located Gordo ready to give him a piece of her mind. But even in her over-worked and sick condition, she did not feel like making a scene in front of Gordo's team.

Gordo had been talking to Clay, the point guard who had made the winning three pointer to send them into overtime, when he looked past Clay's shoulder and saw Liz standing in the doorway of the living room, a bag and purse over her shoulder and a pair of heels in her hand. She looked- uh oh. He didn't know how exactly to interpret that expression. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, moving past Clay, to greet his wife. Some of the boys heard and watched him. "Come in!" he said, a grin on his face. "I got your message" he added, still smiling, as the gap was nearly closed between the two of them.

"We need to talk," Liz said turning around heading for the bedroom.  
Gordo caught her tone and words and right before he could reach out to her she had turned and walked down the hall. He stood there, watching her retreating back for a second. She never looked back around. Gordo turned his neck and looked back towards the living room. Everyone still seemed busy with stuff. "Hey guys- I'll be back in a few minutes." he told them, making a move away from them, then he added, laughing, "And you and better save some pizza for my wife!" Charlie, who was just about to bring a slice to his mouth, looked up guilty and dropped it back into the box. Gordo laughed and shook his head, and he went down the hall. Liz had shut the door to their room, he noticed. So he turned the handle and walked in.

Liz had dropped everything by her dresser. She had stripped her clothes and had grabbed some boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Of all the things Gordo had done since they married this has got to be the worst, she thought to herself. She sat down on the bed crossing her arms. She saw the door slowly open. Before Gordo could even close the door she bellowed, "What the hell is going on out there!"

Gordo narrowed his eyes questioningly at her, and scrunched up his face. "Hey, hey!" he said, putting out his hand, then shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "Liz calm down. I just invited the team over for pizza after our win. It's pretty obvious. Look I'm sorry I didn't call to warn you or whatever, but it was kinda a last minute thing, and besides I'm sure I would have just been 'interrupting you', if I had called you at work a little while ago to tell you this. Am I right?" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gordo I don't care that the boys are over, that's not what I'm getting at," Liz stood up walking over standing in front of Gordo. "The point is you knew I have been sick and that I have been overworked, you could have at least been more considerate!" she shouted back, "I mean you could have GONE to the pizza place instead of using our house!" she continued in a tangent, "When I get home from work, I want to relax, not listen to 20 teenage boys wreck my house."

Gordo put his hands on his hips, and felt his mellow, cheerful mood start to fade. "Would you please stop overreacting? There are not twenty of them- it's just barely over 10, and they are not wrecking the house!" Gordo said, shaking his head at her. "And Liz all I've been lately to you is considerate, especially knowing you've been sick. Yet beside all that compassion and considerateness and trying to be helpful- you've done nothing but bite my head off! Well I'm sorry that my team had such a great game today. We won, in overtime- by the way, thanks for asking." he said sarcastically. "And I'm sorry for getting the team to come together and celebrate. But you wanna know what I'm MOST sorry about- the fact I've done nothing but try to help and support you lately- but all I get is shit back from you!"

"So now you're blaming me! It's not like I planned on getting sick," she yelled. She couldn't think of a better reply for deep in her mind she knew Gordo was right, but she hated being wrong.

"Geez Liz stop don't twist what I say all around! I thought reporters were supposed to be careful about that!" he snipped. "Look I'vetold you for like, how long has it been, like almost three weeks now?- that I'm very sorry you're sick. So you can STOP BLAMING ME like I'm the cause of it. Why don't you just take time away from your crazy work schedule to go to the doctors!"

"If I had time to take away from my work schedule don't you think I would?" Liz shouted back at him getting frustrated She could feel tears come to her from her lack of sleep and exhaustion. This little duke out with Gordo was making it worse.

"So take it Liz. Just take it! If you need it bad enough then you have every right to. But the thing is- you don't want to, cause you get so obsessed with your work. St no wonder you don't ever want to try and make a baby lately- making it wouldn't fit into your overworked schedule, and certainly having one wouldn't either!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Liz felt a blinding flash of red in her eyes, "I enjoy my work its just that I have an important edition coming up," She could feel her temper rising, how dare Gordo blame her of that, "And the other night was the wrong time!" she shouted back.  
"Oh please" Gordo scoffed, pacing the room, "Any time with you lately is the wrong time. Liz you need to chill. I don't know what's gotten into you the past couple of weeks or so, besides the flu, but I've never seen you like this, and frankly, I don't like it."

"Well I don't like you right now either," she said. She all of a sudden had a sudden urge to get out of this house. She walked over to the closest and grabbed one of Gordo's old duffel bags. She started pulling some overnight clothes out of her dresser.

"Oh that's real good Liz!" Gordo shouted at her. "You should just leave- ya that'll make the problem better. God I thought you had more common sense than that! Right now you're acing insane- just like your sister acts. Go ahead and stay in here, you don't have to worry about me crowding you in bed tonight, cause I'll be sleeping on the couch!" his voice boomed.

"Just being in the same house with you right now is making me sick," Liz said zipping the zipper with a snap, "My sister has more sense then you'll ever have!" with that she stormed out of the room and walked to the front door grabbing her keys, ignoring the few curious stares she received from a couple of the boys who noticed her.

Gordo glared at her right before she left the room, then didn't bother even following after her. He couldn't believe her! This was so- sounlike her. It was driving him crazy, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. Something had to give. Something had to change. Liz had to. Back to her regular self, preferably. Suddenly, Gordo didn't feel like going back out to '20 boys who were wrecking the house' as Liz had put it, either.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his tired head. What was going on between he and he wife lately? The person he loved more than anything else in the world?... There was something between he and Liz lately, and for the life of him he didn't know what that object was.

Liz walked out to the car and opened the door flopping down into the seat. She could barely see because she had tears streaming down her face. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie finally decided she needed to go to the doctor. The flu she thought she had, had lasted three weeks. Even the common cold didn't last that long. She took off the afternoon from work. It was Friday- and she was going to head to the doctors office and then go home and sleep. She hadn't slept much last night at Gordo's after storming out on Gordo. The sisters had been up most of the night talking and sharing. And for Lizzie- crying. She pulled into the clinic and got out. It was wierd- this wasn't high school, things were so much more serious and intense and on such higher levels. Yet here she was, bawling to Isabelle after a fight with Gordo- just like in high school. She walked through the doors and up to the front desk, "Hi, I have an appointment for Elizabeth Gordon," she said.

The nurse looked up at her. "Well hello Mrs. Gordon. Dr. Peters is expecting you. If you'll follow me," she said, stepping out from behind the counter as she motioned for Lizzie to come over to the side with her." As they were walking down the hall of exams rooms at Lizzie's gynecologists/doctors, the nurse turned her head around. "It's a good thing Stacy was able to fit you in." she said, referring to Dr. Peters. "But she always makes exceptions for her favorite patients."

Lizzie smiled, "Well I'm grateful for her, she's such a lifesaver, you will not believe this horrible stomach flu I have been having," she said following her to the room.

"Yes everything seems to fly around and get caught by people around Christmas time. That's why we're so busy." She opened up a drawer and placed a gown in Elizabeth's hands. "Well Mrs. Gordon I hope you feel better after your visit here."

"Thanks," Lizzie said taking the gown. She watched the nurse leave and she took off her clothes and put on the blue hospital gown. She laid down on the bed closing her eyes.

"Well hello Mrs. Elizabeth Gordon" Dr. Stacy Peters said about five minutes later, opening the door with a clipboard in hand, then closing it behind her. "I heard you called yesterday asking desperately to

be fit in. Well here you are!" she said, smiling easily. They had a good relationship for a doctor and patient. She had been Lizzie's gyno/doctor for about three years now, and had been there when Lizzie had asked for birth control pills three years ago, and then she had been there 8 months ago when Lizzie had asked for pregnancy pamphlets.

Lizzie sat up smiling at Stacy, "Yes I wanted to thank you, I know you enjoy your lunch hour just as much as I do, but with Christmas coming down to the wire I figured I should get in before I make everyone miserable," she said deflated.

Stacy smiled at Lizzie. "I think you made a very wise decision. But I think you would of made an wiser one if you had come in right away, not waiting..." she checked her chart, "3 weeks? Is that right?"

"Yea I figured it was just a bug that would go away, If I would have known it would have lasted this long I would have came in earlier." Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well let's just see what you have, so that I can prescribe something for it, and you'll be 100 percent for when it's time for you to be doing your last minute Christmas shopping." Stacy moved forward, and opened up Lizzie's throat with a tongue dispenser, looking inside, then asked, "So tell me what you've been battling." Then graciously, she took the tongue dispenser out so that Lizzie could respond.

"Well I have had nausea like I mentioned but I just feel that I have been drained and exhausted beyond belief. I thought it was because of all the new stuff I took on but I don't think that's it. I have also been really testy and short-tempered," she said trying to list all the things she had been experiencing, "If that's part of it I'm not sure. My period was a couple days late and I got it about a week ago and it was just a few specks of blood."

Stacy nodded, taking in all of that information, and for the time being, storing it in her brain. "So you just had spotting on your last cycle?" she repeated, then started listening to Elizabeth's heart. "Do you happen to recall how long ago your last regular period was?" she asked her.

Lizzie put her head in her hands and tried to think hard. The weeks had just flown by and she couldn't distinguish one from the other. I believe it was right at the beginning of November, or maybe the very end of

October" she said with a sigh.

"Uh huh. Ok" Dr. Peters said as she moved her stethoscope away. "So, tell me, are you and your husband still trying to get pregnant?" she asked with a smile, in a tone that was simply one friend asking another friend because it was courteous. She started pressing her hands firmly but gently around Lizzie's stomach. "Does this hurt?" she asked.

Lizzie felt a sudden pain in her stomach, "Ouch," she said, "Yes that hurts!" she said. She concentrated on Stacy's last question, "Yes he's been really obsessed with it the last few weeks," she smiled thinking of a couple weeks ago, "He said he started wearing boxers, which he always does by the way, and that to get pregnant its best that a couple have sex frequently," She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he was just plotting to get me into bed."

"Ok" she said, moving her hands to another place and pressing even gentler. Then she laughed softly as she concentrated on what she was doing. "Actually Elizabeth, he was on to something. Wearing boxers helps keep the testicles free of confinement, which can help the sperm. And although couples trying to get pregnant don't necessarily have to copulate every night, it is suggested that you do at least once a week to help keep the sperm fresh and healthy, as it gets rid of all the older ones so new ones can be produced." She removed her hands, and jotted a few things down on Elizabeth's chart. "Ok Elizabeth, I know you've probably got a busy day, but I'd like to take a blood and urine test plus do a complete physical examination. Is this alright with you?"

Lizzie looked at her doctor quizzically, it seemed like she was hiding something from her, she didn't think it was that serious, she had expected to come and get some antibiotics, "Uhh. .. sure," Lizzie said not having much of a choice. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong and this was the only way.

"Good." She smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry, it's probably just a resilient case of the flu but because of your severe stomach tenderness and the fatigue, I just want to be certain, alright? I'm going to have a nurse come in and draw some blood, plus she'll leave you a cup for the urine test. You can use the bathroom which is just two doors down in the hall. And I'll be back to do your physical once we send your labs in, alright?" She patted Lizzie's knee. "Don't worry." she said encouragingly, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lizzie felt a chill come over her. She hated sitting in the doctors office alone, she should have asked Isabelle to come with her. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, why was it that doctors offices always seemed so cold. Then of course the gowns were so breezy and open, it didn't help much. She tried to think of something else as she waited for the nurse to come. She looked at a nutrient poster hanging on the wall.

"Hello," the large, African American heavyset nurse said as she came in pushing a small cart. She began setting a few things up. Then promptly took Lizzie's arm, and strapped the rubber around it tightly, snapping it ever so slightly. "Got to wake those veins up on you skinny as a rail girls!" she said smiling, then picked up the needle, and squirted it, testing it.

Lizzie remembered this nurse. How could she forget her? She had always claimed that Lizzie was way too thin but Lizzie just dismissed it, Dr. Peters told her she tells that to anyone whose thinner than her. Which meant a lot. But the nurse's actions and voice did nothing for her shattered nerves. She watch as the nurse picked up a needle and looked at Lizzie's arm. She ran her finger over it feeling for the vein, "This won't hurt a bit," Lizzie vaguely heard. The nurse stuck the needle unto her arm as Lizzie winced in pain and drew back the syringe. Almost instantly the dark red blood filled the syringe.

The nurse drew enough blood to be sufficient for a blood test. Then just as quickly as she had prepped Lizzie for it, she wrapped it up. She held some gauze to Lizzie's arm and instructed her to bend her arm slightly and raise it above her heart, to prevent excess blood flow and sends all the blood back to the heart. Then she slapped a band aid over the gauze and gathered up her things. "There- that wasn't so bad was it?" she stated. She took the plastic cup off of her cart and handed it to Lizzie. "Bathroom's right down the hall on your left. Can't miss it. Just bring it back in here when you're done, and I'll send Dr. Peters back in to see you." Then she rolled her cart back out of the room, to go and bring the blood sample to the lab.

Lizzie took the cup and headed for the bathroom. They were right, the bathroom had a huge sign in front of it. She let herself in and sat down on the toilet. She put the plastic cup right under her. Almost instantly she had to go. It was amazing, it seemed that when ever she needed urine for testing she had the urge to go. She flushed the toilet and took the cup back to the room. She gave it to the nurse and went back to sit on the bed.

"Knock knock" Dr. Peters said, as she opened up the door. "We'll you'll be glad to know both you're blood and your urine are currently on their way to the lab. And I told them to try and hurry them" she told Lizzie, winking. "Alright, we ready then?" Dr. Peters asked Lizzie, needing her to lie down.

"Yea," Lizzie said a bundle of nerves. She leaned back onto the pillow. Almost instantly Dr. Peters started the examination. She checked her pulse and blood pressure, breathing, and heart beat. She then massaged Lizzie's stomach gently.

Dr. Peters finished the physical examination and pulled Elizabeth's gown back down. She stepped back and took off both her gloves with a 'snap' then tossed them into the wastebasket. As she was washing her hands in the sink she said, "well nothing seems to be wrong besides a tender and sensitive stomach. I really don't think you have much to worry about." She noted a few more things on Lizzie's chart with a pen then looked up, studying Elizabeth. "Although I'm a little worried about you, but not in the sense you need to get panicked about. Tell me, why have you been so stressed lately? That's definitely not good for anyone, but especially if you're trying to get pregnant since stress can delay ovulation and make periods longer, along with having too much adrenaline in your body" she informed Lizzie. "How's your husband doing? Do I need to to call him up and question him for YOUR stress?" she asked her with a joking smile.

Lizzie smiled, her doctor sounded just like Isabelle had last night- lecturing Lizzie. "I'm fine, I have a special edition for the newspaper Christmas eve, and I just hosted Thanksgiving for our families, and along with that type of stuff my sister is pregnant," she told her. "Gordo could probably give you a pretty good synopsis, I've been quite bitchy with him lately, I haven't had sex with him in almost 4 weeks and I am constantly fighting with him." Lizzie divulged to her Doctor.

"Your twin is pregnant?" she interjected. "Well that's marvelous."

"Yea," Lizzie said dejectedly, she started to feel that pull at her heart again, "She lost her birth control," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie don't be so hard on yourself, ok?" She said, giving her a sympathetic look. "It's just hard for men to understand how the female body works. And if you've been excessively tried and sick to your stomach lately, I'm sure deep down he understands- men just have hard time

showing they do, so they prefer to show that they don't." She laughed. "Look at me, trying to be come a psychologist and a gynecologist!" She laughed again. "Well wouldn't that be just great if you two ended up being pregnant at the same time? Don't twins share everything?"

Lizzie laughed, "I doubt that would happen everything I have tried hasn't worked and we gave up this month cause we were both too busy, and I think im the one that does most of the sharing, I seem to be missing a few new clothes."

Stacy Peters gave her another sympathetic look. "If a baby is something the both of you really want, then don't give up- because it'll happen-" she would of kept talking but there was a knock on the door and the nurse appeared. "Dr. Peters Mrs. Gordon' lab results are in."

"Thank you" Dr. Peters said back, she'd go and take a look at them in a minute, but she still had some stuff she wanted to finish talking to Elizabeth about. "Tell me, after intercourse are you laying on your back?" she asked her, trying to think of anything she could as far as advice went to give Lizzie on tips for getting pregnant.

Lizzie looked at her doctor, "I guess. I mean most of the time I am in bed," she blushed. Even now she was still shy about those kind of private matters. But she was anxious to find out what they found on her lab

tests.

"Well you should definitely try and have yourself lay in bed on your back for about up to a half an hour after you finish. And elevating your hips can help to." She eyed Lizzie, knitting her eyebrows. "I'm sorry are you not comfortable with me talking to you about this sort of thing? Because I'm just trying to help you out in any way I can for advice on you getting pregnant. But if you're not comfortable with this sort of advice then I'll stop. But if you are- then I'll ask you what sexual positions you're mainly trying, because certain ones have a definite less percentage of you getting pregnant in."

"Well mainly we do just the regular position, I know we're boring but we have tried others. So your saying that eating ice cream right afterwards is not the best thing to do?" she asked thinking of the Cosmo magazine.

"The missionary" the doctor paused and smiled, "Is actually one of the best positions for trying to conceive. And I don't know who termed it 'boring'! That position as well as rear entry leads to higher percentages of getting pregnant because it's slightly deeper at depositing the sperm closer to the uterus, than does, say, the woman on top position. Oh ice cream is excellent to have right afterwards!" Dr. Peters exclaimed. "But only if you make your husband go put his shorts and bring it to you, so that you can stay in bed on your back!" She gave Lizzie an encouraging smile. "Well I'll let you digest all of that, while I go and get your lab results. I'll be back in just a minute."

Lizzie laughed nervously. She sat on the bed waiting anxiously for Dr. Peters to bring back the results. She started twisting a part of her thin gown.

Dr. Peters went out to the station and picked up Lizzie's file with the newly deposited lab results. She read them, and like a professional, showed no emotion. She cleared her throat and headed back to Lizzie's exam room. She gave her a small smile when she entered, and held the report down by her legs in front of her.

Lizzie looked at her impatiently. She leaned forward waiting for the terrible news. She widened her eyes. She couldn't believe the doctor was being this secretive!

"Well I have good news and bad news, what do you want first?"

"Bad," Lizzie responded. She always said that first, if she heard bad news then the good news would make up for it. Or so she always hoped. It was best to be let down first.

"Alright. Well it seems that I've wasted the last twenty minutes of your time."

Lizzie looked at her strangely, "You mean nothings wrong?" she asked. "Isn't that good news?"

"Yes. Absolutely nothing's wrong, but everything is so very very right. Especially for you. It seems I've wasted a bit of your time this afternoon, talking about things you should be trying as you and your husband try and get pregnant- because, Elizabeth- you already are."

Lizzie was about to ask what she could get to help her illness or whatever it was going to be when she stopped, "Are what?" she asked oblivious."

Dr. Stacy Peters- the always professional- actually giggled. "You- ARE PREGNANT." she said slowly. "Congratulations."

"WHAT! no way, I had my period remember, and there's no way!" Lizzie protested.

Dr. Peters took a few steps closer to Elizabeth. "Hey hey- there's nothing left to be determined. Don't worry about it. Elizabeth, you're pregnant, it says so in your lab results right here. Here- take a look" she said, opening up the chart to that paper and handing it to Lizzie. As Lizzie looked at it dazed, Dr. Peters wasn't even to sure is she was actually reading the words, she continued to speak. "The reason for the spotting was due to the implantation blood from the blaster cyst, which is quite common. And the sensitive stomach is what happens when woman get pregnant, and just to warn you, quite a few other things are going to get overly-sensitive too, like your breasts. The nausea you've been experiencing is most commonly known as morning sickness, though you can get it at any time of the day, and fatigue is very much a factor in all pregnancies." She smiled. "Any more questions?"

Lizzie stared at the doctor. For the first time in weeks she was elated. A true since of excitement went thought her body. She couldn't believe it, Gordo and her had done it! "Ohmygod!" she said stunned. "When's the baby due, How long have I been pregnant, and how on earth did I not think of that?"

She laughed again, "I knew I shouldn't of asked you that. We're going to be here all afternoon answering questions!" she said, very happy for this particular patient. "The baby will be due sometime around August 13. And according to your menses, it's been 5 and a half weeks since your last period. And you've unknowingly been pregnant for just about 4 weeks now. As for your last question- well I think only you can answer that. But from what I've heard, you've been extremely busy, busy with work a and family obligations. And you've also been stressed out. My guess is you were just too stressed out to comprehend something like that. Now Liz- you need to slow down, ok? This means putting your new priority first, over stuff that includes family, work, and even twins sisters who are also pregnant. You're at the crucial stage of fetal development call organostisis. You've finally gotten your wish- now make sure you can't possibly do anything to compromise it."

Liz nodded her head. Her doctor was right. She referred her to a good obstetrician in town, Dr. Taylor, if she had anymore questions. Dr. Peters showed Liz out of the room after giving her a slight hug, and Liz went back to her car in a daze. She couldn't believe it! Gordo would be ecstatic to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz drove home her head in the clouds. She still couldn't believe it. She was PREGNANT! THEY were going to finally have a child! She coasted into her sister's neighborhood. She had to stop at Isabelle's house first to pick up her stuff from last night - and of course to tell her the news! She quickly pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She went up to the door and rang the chiming doorbell. Isabelle worked as a fashion designer, and she sometimes had afternoons off. Liz had seen her car in the open garage so she figured she'd be home.

Isabelle opened up her door with a flourish- like she always did everything with. Her eyes widened. "Liz- wow, that was fast!" She grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. " So what did the doctor say? What did you find out?" she demanded.

"Well the 'sickness' isn't terminal but it will stick around for awhile," she said smiling.

"I knew it!" Isabelle screeched at a decibel that only dogs could understand. "Ohmygod you're pregnant!" She said, taking both of Liz's arms with hers and jumping them up and down, right their in her foyer.

Liz laughed basking in Isabelle's excitement, she screamed with her and they both jumped up and down like five year olds. Thank god Nick wasn't home to see us! Liz thought to herself. She hugged Isabelle tightly. She could feel tears of joy come to her eyes. They would be able to go through this together.

"See Liz, I told you! I've just been having this vibe lately with you, like I knew you were pregnant or something. I just knew it Lizzy! It's that twin intuition thing. But ohmygod! We're gonna be pregnant together!" she exclaimed, totally not coming down from this high with her twin just yet. She knew this was a moment she'd remember for the rest of her life.

Liz laughed, "I wouldn't get too excited! I mean we still have 8 months of torture left ahead of us!" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well actually I've only got about 7 more ahead for me" Isabelle corrected. But still! I mean, we're still gonna look like twins!"

That was the first time Liz actually thought about her own body changes. The whole time she was thinking about the baby coming but Isabelle brought up a good point, "Ohmygod I'm going to be fat!" Liz said with a groan and a laugh.

Isabelle looked at her sister strangely. "You know, that's not something I ever thought I'd here you say" she said, giggling. "I mean, of

course it's ok for me to think and say something like that, but you..." she teased.

Liz had a shocked expression on her face, "You not worried either? Not just about becoming fat, I mean, what about labor? Won't it hurt!"

"Well of course I'm worried!" Isabelle said, looking at her twin.

"I mean, I've worked hard all my life for this body" she said, pointing at herself. "Well ok, maybe some of it was just God given, but- I don't want to be fat! I was actually pretty sure that I knew I never wanted to have kids cause I didn't want my body to change." Then she shrugged about the labor part "I don't know, I'm just more concerned with how I'll look." she said honestly.

Liz rolled her eyes, she figured. "Well good luck later when you have those things called contractions! Listen I have to get going, I gotta go home and tell Gordo!" she said smiling again.

Isabelle made a disgusted face. She didn't want to hear or think about things like that. Things like, contractions... "So, wow, you're pregnant...Man you guys really tried a long time" she lamented. "Must have been torture for Gordo" she said with a giggle.

Only Isabelle would bring that up, Liz thought to herself, "I guess" she said. "I'll call you latter. Love ya and say hi to Nick for me," she kissed Isabelle on the cheek and headed back out to her car before she could get caught up in Isabelle telling one of her long drawn out stories. Her stuff could stay there, she realized with a smile. There had

been something more important- telling Isabelle the news. And now there was something even more important than that- telling Gordo the news.

Liz drove home in a daze. She still could not believe it. She pulled onto the right side of the driveway and went up to the door. She opened the house with her key, "Hello anybody home?" she asked the empty house. No one responded. She shrugged and went to the kitchen. She put her briefcase down and went to the fridge. She poured herself a glass of milk. It was still early and she didn't expect Gordo home for another hour or so.

Gordo yawned as he drove home. He was tired because he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night. He had been worried about Elizabeth when she left, and he was going over and over their argument in his head. And of course most of the boys had stayed over late, totally oblivious to Gordo's situation. Gordo hadn't bothered to shave this morning, so he had a stubble on his face, which was different for him, because he always was freshly shaven. He scratched his unshaven face thinking of Elizabeth. He couldn't believe Liz had just left. And Gordo- who had been ready to snap for about the past 3-4 weeks, because of Liz's behavior, lack of intimacy, giving up on a baby, obsession with work, her flu, her attitude, her coldness...and now, after last night, Gordo finally had it. He'd had a shitty day at work, and was in an even worse mood returning home to the house tonight than that he had left it it in- which wasn't in Pleasantville either.

Liz grabbed the a magazine and listened to the messages. She had three calls. Two of which were from Isabelle wondering where she was and the other was Isabelle asking what the doctor said. The other one was from her boss saying that she was working too hard and that he was going to let her take tomorrow off since they were ahead of schedule on the Christmas edition. "Thank god!" Liz said to herself. She knew she could definitely use another day off.

Gordo parked in the driveway and saw Liz's car right next to his. He sat there in his car, thinking. Every once in awhile he'd glance over at Liz's car.

Liz turned on the TV flipping through the channels. Nothing really seemed interesting so she turned it to the cooking channel for some ideas for dinner tomorrow. Since she was going to be home all day tomorrow she might as well make the most of it. Liz heard Gordo slam his car door.

Gordo grabbed his messenger bag, he hadn't bothered bringing his gym bag with him to work that morning cause he didn't think he'd feel like playing. So like the stubble, that was another thing that was a little off from the norm. Gordo opened up the front door.

Liz turned the TV down So she could hear Gordo. "I'm in the kitchen," she said trying to put as much energy in her voice as she could. Whether she would admit it or not, she knew she shouldn't have run off to her sisters leaving Gordo like that. He deserved better than that. But hopefully he had forgiven her.

Gordo came and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and shifted all of the weight to one foot. His jaw was set.

Liz turned around and looked at her husband. He looked awful. She had to refrain from cringing. "How was your day?" Liz asked trying to stay cheerful.

"Apparently not as good as yours." Gordo snipped, staying in that position, annoyed by her good mood. Who the hell would be in a a good mood after an unresolved fight the night before? He certainly wasn't.

"Well, actually I had a pretty good day," Liz said standing up walking over to him. She choose to ignore his sarcasm. She tried to think of a way to break the great news to Gordo but before she could Gordo cut her off.

Gordo snorted. "A good day huh? So I guess the fact that you came home last night and chewed my head off, UNFAIRLY, then stormed out of here and didn't come back home last night, well gee, I guess all that pales to comparison with your good day at work" Gordo said angrily his voice laden with sarcasm.

"Listen we both needed a break from each other and I'm sorry I overacted," Liz said her voice calm and reasoning, "And you were right, I was wrong. Now I have something to tell you! will you please listen," she demanded.

"No you listen!" Gordo interrupted, no longer leaning against the frame. "Since when does having a major fight with your spouse get solved by leaving them to 'take a break'? I expected more from you Liz."  
"Gordo, I doubt you really wanted me at the house last night, I mean the mood I was in and everything, but I have a reason for that If you will just listen!"

"I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of having to put up with all your crap. You haven't been attentive, you've been cold, you've been unreasonable- and I've had it. Maybe we do need a break, maybe I should try one myself, since yours seemed to work so well for you last night!" Gordo boomed, not quite looking Liz in the eyes. He scratched his itchy stubbly chin. "You have no idea how frustrated I am with you right now."

Liz was getting frustrated herself. She didn't have to hear this. This was the whole reason she left in the first place. "Does the fact that I've been sick, and overworked escape your pea brain?" Liz shouted back to him.

A vein in Gordo's forehead started pounding. "No it certainly doesn't. How could it- you only have reminded me of that like every day for the past 4 weeks!" he shouted back at her. "And just because you get a bad case of the flu and things happen to get crazy at work does not give you the right to take all of your problems out on me!"

"You're my husband, support me through sickness and health, REMEMBER?" Liz shouted back.

"And I have!" he practically screamed back, waiving his arms. "But all you've done is treated me horribly!"

"Well its not like you have treated me like a dozen roses either!" Liz yelled back.

"You know what Elizabeth- forget it! I'm done wasting my breath on this subject. And after virtually no sleep last night, I don't even have the energy for it. It's obvious you're just going to keep believing what you want to believe. So I'm gonna go and try to sleep. And just like my suggestion last night- it's going to be on the couch!" And with that Gordo stormed out of the kitchen.

Liz of course wasn't going to give this up, "Fine I don't really care where you sleep," her blood seethed. "In fact I don't even care If you live here anymore!"

Gordo rolled his eyes as his back retreated from her and her insanity. It was obvious their fight from last night was just an ongoing drama, and it would not be getting resolved anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz woke up early and alone in the large bed. Gordo had kept true to his word and had slept on the couch that night. It was Saturday. She remembered she had that huge office party that night. She groaned. Her and Gordo hadn't really talked in two days. He had temporarily taken residence on the couch. Even thought it was still early she decided to get up. She crawled out of bed and walked down the hallway and peeked into the living room. She looked down at Gordo sleeping on the couch. It was way too small for him and his long legs draped over the armrest. But whatever floats his boat, she thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to start brewing the coffee.

Gordo had pretended to be asleep when he heard Liz walk into the living room. Then the second she was gone he stretched his legs and groaned. His whole body has stiff. The couch was small and uncomfortable.

And again, for the second night in a row, he hadn't gotten any good shut eye. He threw the blanket off of him and yawned. Then he scratched his face, it itched him like crazy. He realized why he never had tried to grow a beard. He had a very apparent two day growth of a scruffy beard on his face.

Liz decided to go back to the bedroom to change clothes and saw Gordo had risen. She didn't say anything to him but just looked at him in disgust.

'Well morning to you to' Gordo thought to himself. He honestly couldn't believe this was real- the way he and Liz were acting towards each other. This so wasn't them. He knew it, but he wondered if Liz could even realize it. Gordo wanted to stay planted on the couch, but the coffee she had brewed hit his nose and he was drawn to it. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a mug. Then he decided he was going to do something- something he knew that Liz hated him doing. He opened up the front door and went outside and got the morning paper in his underwear. He felt a little satisfaction in this. He walked back in, and started reading the paper at the kitchen table while he sipped his coffee.

Liz came back into the kitchen a few minutes later in some worn out jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. She rolled her eyes as she realized Gordo was reading the paper in his boxers. She hated when he retrieved the paper in his underwear for all their neighbors to see, but she just didn't feel like telling him so, since that would actually require talking to him. She reached up into the medicine cabinet next to the spices and grabbed a few pills Dr. Peters had given for her to help keep her food down.

"What are those?" Gordo asked, not even needing to look up from the paper.

"Pills," Liz said simply pouring herself some coffee and taking the pills. Although they were good for her she hated the taste and almost gagged.

Gordo saw Liz's face as he looked up from the paper. He saw the gag reflex and the grossed out look on her face and very shortly, and quickly, let out the shortest of laughs. His eyes quickly went back to the paper, like he didn't want to be caught looking at her or something ridiculous like that. "What for?"

Liz felt another wave of nausea come from her stomach and she gripped the kitchen counter, "some to help a queasy stomach," she said. It was kinda weird she felt more sick just tasting these pills then actually not taking them, but her doctor knew best.

"Oh" Gordo said, thinking that was sufficient enough, considering they really hadn't talked the last two days. "Don't tell me you finally broke down and decided to go to the doctor" he said, using his willpower to leave out "with your busy schedule."

"Yeah I went yesterday," she said putting the pills away, She decided to leave out that she was pregnant. Under these circumstances, was not the time to tell Gordo.

"Good" Gordo said casually, even though deep down he was immensely relived. He hated seeing her physically sick because of the medical aspects and then of course the other things that went with it. Mainly the personality change. She should have gone weeks ago, but Gordo was grateful she had, late or not.

Liz sat down at the table with Gordo and put her head in her arms, she still felt tired even though she had plenty of sleep. If this was how it was going to be for the next 8 months she wondered if she could sign off now. She pulled her head up looking at Gordo, she was afraid to ask him but she thought it was the best time as ever, "Umm . . .Gordo?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Gordo said, turning the page. He noticed how her tone had changed- like for the first time in 4 weeks.

Liz fiddled with the cloth placemat that was set on the table. "Well there's this party I have to go to tonight. . ." she trailed off.

"Yeah? And?" he said shortly.

Liz ran her hand nervously through her hair and bit her lip. "Well I wa-was wondering if you were going to come with uh, with me," she stammered.

Gordo lowered the paper in his hands, so that he could look at Liz over it. He kept his emotion very hidden, so that it wasn't clear through his words. "I don't know." he paused, figuring he could and should add more. "A few weeks ago, when you mentioned it to me, ya I mean, we were planning on going to it together. But now? After 2 days of not talking to each other?" He shrugged. "I don't know."

Liz sighed, "It's not like we have to talk, I just don't want to go alone, and everybody else will be going as couples, I don't want to be the only one there without a date, and . . " she trailed off looking at Gordo's past 5 o'clock shadow. It was more like 10 pm the next day.  
"Go, but not talk. That sounds swell Liz. Why should I?"

"It would mean a lot to me to have you there, besides tonight's when they recognize everyone and I already prepared a speech and you're in it," she said looking at him shyly.

Gordo had not expected that. Somehow, she had softened the wall they had put up between them, and apparently, she had already torn down hers to ask him this. This wasn't over between them, not by a long shot- but... "Ya I'll go." Gordo said simply. He looked back down at the paper. "What time do I have to be ready?"

"Social hour is at 5:00, dinner is at six, so I figure around 5:30 so we can catch the last part of it and then speeches and awards are at 6:30, and then gifts are at 7:00 so its about 2 hours. I'll make it up to you I promise," she said with a small smile on her face.

Somehow, that comment made Gordo feel more worse than more happy. Since when would accompanying his wife to her office party need to be something that was 'made up to him' later? Since they'd begun fighting like crazy, he knew was the answer to that question. "Ok I'll be ready." He put the paper back up between them as he read, but added through it a second later, not wanting to see her face, "And I promise to shave."

Liz laughed. "I was just going to ask if there was anything growing in that," she said standing up. She remembered she shouldn't make sudden movements so early in the morning and grabbed the table form falling over. It seemed lately her balance was off, along with her depth perception.

Gordo noticed her shakiness and his first instinct was to reach out to help her but he didn't. It actually scared him, watching her like that. He knew she needed to get better, for her sake and his.

Liz went to go call her mom, she had called her earlier this week but she hadn't had a chance to call her back. She pecked Gordo on the cheek and went into the study to make her call.

Gordo realized it was the first time in days that a conversation between them hadn't ended in a shouting match.


	11. Chapter 11

Gordo was waiting in the car, engine running, heat on, as he tried to warm up the chilled car. He was waiting for Liz to come out so that they could leave. Gordo was dressed nicely and, like he had promised, had shaved his face to a smooth complexion, just like the one he had sported all his life. He had announced to the "house", not to Liz, about 3 minutes ago that he would be waiting in the car. He really had a hard time believing that he and Liz were going to go to this schmoozy party together, and basically were going to put on an act. Cuz anything except how it had been the last few weeks between them would of been.

Liz put the finishing touches on her make-up. Compared to how she felt, she looked great. She spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists and grabbed her purse. She was wearing a simple black wrap around dress and she had put her hair up in an elegant French twist. She put on her high heels and went out to the car. It was a chilly night and she was thankful Gordo had heated the car.

Gordo leaned over and pushed open the car door for Liz as she reached it. In doing so he caught a full view of Liz as she sat down. "You look nice." he told her, shooting a small smile towards her. That was weird, not pausing to think about if he wanted to compliment her or not, he just did it cause it was what felt natural. Gordo backed out of the driveway.

"Thanks, I extend the same compliment to you," Liz said reaching out with her hand and feeling his smooth face. His neatly pressed suit and tie really brought out his broad shoulders and lean build. Liz and Gordo drove in silence the rest of the way. The made it just in time for dinner. They both sat down at a table with some of Liz's closest employees and they both started to relax.

There was still a bit of tension, but they started to feel a little bit more at ease with each other. The waiter came around and asked them if they wanted any wine. Gordo took some, but Liz politely declined. She was eating and drinking for two now.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Gordo questioned her, since the waiter was still close enough to be hailed down again. "I thought everybody drank at office parties. Like a tradition or something."

"No its fine, I don't want it to upset my stomach," she said blushing. She hated lying to Gordo but now was not the time. "Yea I guess it is tradition, but still, no I really don't feel like any." Gordo then shrugged ok. A little while later Liz then gave her speech saying it was a great year and she owed everything to her husband who put up with her long hours, and her attitude. All those days under pressure for the next deadline, could make anybody go insane, and Gordo helped keep her sane. Gordo had listened- partly embarrassed and partly honored, but above all else proud for Elizabeth. They finished up with a gift exchange and Gordo and Liz decided to duck out early. Liz was feeling a bit tired again and she needed to lay down.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Gordo commented as they were driving back to their house after they had left the party. "Not counting the two drunk guys who tried to dance, or that annoying woman in the pink dress who kept insisting on taking everyone's picture."

Liz laughed in spite of how she was feeling, "Yea we're a crazy bunch of journalists," she said. She leaned her head back on the head rest closing her eyes. It was hard being a passenger without getting sick. She squeezed the arm rest between her and Gordo.

"What's wrong, are you cold?" Gordo asked as he reached forward and increased the heat, then when he brought that arm back he placed it crossed, over hers on the armrest.

When Gordo reached over to turn the heat on he swerved a bit. Liz groaned trying to hold back the sickly feeling in the back of her throat. "Gordo can you pull over?" she asked trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

Gordo turned his head briefly to look at her, then put his eyes back on the road. "Liz honey what's wrong?" he asked, getting nervous. "Do you feel sick?" he ventured, then looked in his mirror and made his way into the right lane, and thankfully there was a shopping center on that street, so Gordo turned into it, then stopped in the first available space. The whole parking lot was eerily empty and very dark, since all of the stores in this center were already closed.

"Yes," Liz said simply as she opened the door. The heat that Gordo had turned on had set her over the edge and she quickly turned that off. She let the fresh air his her face and she started to feel better. She took heavy slow breaths. She put her head between her legs trying to relax. She hated feeling like this. After she thought the wave of nausea was gone she turned back around looking at Gordo. She could see the worry in his eyes. His compassionate eyes went right to her heart. She started crying. She hated the way she had treated him, for how much he cared and would do anything for her.

"Oh Liz, don't cry." he said, snapping off his seat belt and scooting closer in his seat towards her, as he put his arms around her, and

held her. Wow it had been a long time since he had done this, it seemed. And that just wasn't right. He held her, and his chin was hitting

the top of her soft hair. "It's ok, don't worry about it." he tried to assure her.

Liz rested her head into the crook of Gordo's chest and shoulders. It had been so long since she felt the comfort of his arms. She melted into him. She tried to explain to him, but Gordo just shook his head and rubbed her back soothingly. No explanation was needed. They both needed each other. They continued to hug in silence.

Gordo hadn't wanted Lizzie getting too excited and making herself feel sick again, since she had just appeared to come down from that wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, since it had been too long since he had last done this. Somehow, for him, tonight, now; all those little fights, her short tenderness, her coldness towards him, the yelling between them, his frustration with her, all seemed to melt away. This thing between them had lasted way to long. It was unnatural for them. "I'm so so sorry" he whispered into her hair, afraid he might muss up her elegant French twist.

"I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said to you the past couple of weeks, and more specifically, the past couple of days."

Liz felt even worse, "It isn't your fault, it's mine," she said pulling her head up and looking at his eyes through the dark, "I have been horrible to you and haven't appreciated you, you shouldn't be the one apologizing," she said.

"No Liz I know you've been really sick and stressed out with work lately and I should've just concentrated on being even more supportive and helpful for you instead of just throwing in your face how much I had already been." He saw her chin trembling slightly, and the moistness in her eyes and Gordo couldn't even remember what their fights had specifically been about. All he knew was how vulnerable Liz looked right now.

Liz nodded, that's what she had wanted to hear two weeks ago, but now all she wanted to hear was that Gordo had forgiven her and that they could move on. She felt her lower lip tremble as if she were cold and closed her mouth. "So do you think you could possibly forgive me for walking out on you?" she asked.

Gordo put his hand under her chin and titled it up. "Only if you promise me that you'll never walk out on me again." he said in a mixture of seriousness and playfulness.

"Well if you promise to save me some pizza the next time you invite those apes over," she said mocking his tone of voice.

Gordo laughed and then leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers in a very brief kiss. "Deal" he told her. "And I promise to be more considerate of you in the future when it comes to stuff like that." He put a kiss on the middle of her forehead. "I really am sorry that you've been sick. I want you to get better. I hate seeing you not feeling well."

All of a sudden Liz heard a loud stomach growl. It took her a moment to realize it had come from her. She looked up at Gordo shamefully. "I feel a lot better now," she said as her stomach gave her a sudden craving for pineapple pizza and another hunger growl. Liz had barely touched food in the last 3 weeks but now she was starting to feel a bit more willing to eat. And hungry!

When Gordo had heard the roll of a stomach he had automatically just figured it was his. Since he was always hungry. He laughed when he realized it was actually Liz and she looked at him a bit shamefully. "Yeah I guess you are." Gordo said, his eyes dancing, kind of amused. "This sure is some sort of weird flu, making you want to empty your stomach one minute then put something in it the next!" he commented. "But I saw you barely picking at the dinner at the party, so I can see why you would be." He started the engine again. "Do you want to go somewhere? Or just find something at home? Or do you want to grab some fast food on the way home?"

Liz stared at Gordo graciously, she was glad she didn't have to explain herself, "I am really in the mood for some Guido's pineapple pizza," she said already tasting it on her lips. It must be the baby talking she thought to herself. Cause she hated pizza and pineapple together, the only person she knew that loved it to the grave was Isabella. And that said a lot right there. She started to wonder if she was going to have any of these other weird cravings.

Gordo looked at her in surprise, but then turned his eyes towards the windshield and pulled through the parking lot to an exit. "The lady wants pizza the lady gets pizza" he said to her. "But did I just hear you right? Did you say, 'pineapple'? Cause Liz I think I've been to Guido's with you like a thousand times, going all the way back to High School, and I don't think I've ever heard you order pineapple on your pizza."

Liz blushed she didn't think this was the right place to tell Gordo the reason she wanted pineapple was because she had a strong craving for it, but she decided to fib an answer, "Well Isabella is always saying how it's good and all, and I need some vitamin C." She put her hand on her stomach. Of course nobody would be able to tell she was pregnant just by looking at her. But in a couple of months they would. It was still hard to believe there was another human being growing inside of her.

"Alright, one pineapple pizza coming right up" Gordo said, smiling at her as he waited at a red light. He was so immensely relieved right now. His heart was no longer heavy, like it had been for the past two days, with the constant shooting and fighting with Liz. Then again the past couple of weeks hadn't been too hot either, but Gordo was going to take a step back, letting her have her space while she continued this sickness, to not get on her nerves, and he would be supportive of her in her work, instead of complaining about how all it did was stress her out. Yes things were finally back to normal between them, he thought, so incredibly relieved. He hated fighting with Liz, and was so grateful that it didn't happen often. Heck, he thought they'd done enough bickering the last few weeks to last them a couple of months, like they had

reached their quota or something. Things were going to get better, back to normal now, he knew it. The light turned green, and just before Gordo stepped on the gas, his right hand sought out Elizabeth's left one, and he interlocked their fingers and drove the rest of the way like that.


	12. Chapter 12

The week after Liz's office party was much more pleasant. Though they were still busy with work, and Christmas on its way, they would always greet each other and show affection. The fights disappeared, but Liz

was still not quite morning sickness free. The medicine was making it more bearable and she felt a bit happier. Gordo had even once mentioned something about how it looked like she was glowing. And after that comment, she positively was. Gordo continued to worry about her stomach flu but he dismissed it when Liz told him that the doctor said it would take a few days to clear up. The Friday before Christmas the boys had one more basketball game. Liz agreed to come and help out the team by taking stats for them. Gordo had long since taught her how. Now the game was over and the boys had smoked the other team. The long practices Gordo grulled them through had obviously paid off.

Gordo was talking to his assistant coach as the last fans were milling out of the stands. He'd just come back out to the gym after having their post game meeting in the locker room. Gordo shook hands with the opposing team's coach who was just leaving, and congratulated him on a nice effort and wished him luck for the rest of the season. Then he looked over at the score table where Liz was still sitting, waiting patiently of course. His eyes locked on hers and he smiled. "Ready to go home?" he asked her.

Liz stood up, "Sure," she said grabbing her coat and her purse. She waited for Gordo to give his last goodbyes to parents and staff members and they left together.

Twenty minutes later he was walking into the house behind Liz. He flicked on the light switch and walked to the kitchen, then leaned down as he peered into the fridge, and finally brought out a carton of orange juice. He was just about ready to tilt the bottle up to his lips but he remembered that Liz was standing right there, so he set the juice down on the counter while he fished around in the cabinet for a cup. He poured himself some. "You want any?"

"No thanks," she said sitting down. She played the answering machine messages. Her sister had called telling her that she wanted her to call her back, asking about if she told Gordo the "surprise" yet. Liz quickly erased the message looking over at Gordo. Liz silently cursed her twin. She should have never told her. She was sure Gordo would find out before she even had the time to tell him!

Gordo heard the message. Well technically he had drowned it out the second he heard that it was Isabelle's voice, but when he heard surprise and Gordo mentioned, he began listening. He drained the cup and looked at Liz, and grinned. "What surprise!" he asked her getting a little excited.

"Nothing," Liz said ducking her head. She listened to the next message. It was her mom finalizing the last minute details for their Christmas dinner. At the end she quick congratulated her and she said that she couldn't wait to tell Steven. She also mentioned that Gordo should feel very lucky. Liz was thankful that her family was so close, but they sure didn't know how to keep a secret! She was about ready to clobber her sister.

Gordo was gonna grill her more to try and get the "surprise " out of her when he heard Mrs. McGuire and stopped talking. He scrunched up his face quizzically at her. He seemed to be missing something. Gordo poured himself some more juice, then leaned back against the kitchen sink, looking down at Liz who was sitting. He racked his brain. Then it clicked. "I know what it is." Gordo said, smiling cattily at her.

Liz heard Steven's voice come on, this was just too coincidental. She quickly stopped it before he could say anything about her being pregnant. She did want to tell Gordo about it by herself. Liz blushed when she heard Gordo's voice become know-it-all, "Y-ou d-oo?" Liz said gulping.

"Uh huh! Sure do." he said, taking another gulp. "You bought me some great present, which Isabelle figured I'd somehow get you to tell me about before Christmas even got here. Which will probably end up being correct by the way. And apparently it must be pretty spectacular, cause even your mom sounded impressed." He put his glass down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But Liz- I'm kinda of disappointed that you didn't share something else with me" he said, his voice turning a little more serious.

Liz relaxed. Of course, that's what Gordo would think, she had never been good at keeping a surprise at him, he was always so persistent that she gave it away. But then she tensed up again. Did Gordo know that she was pregnant? Surely not! She had been careful not to let any hints away. She waited for Gordo to continue.

Gordo stared at Elizabeth for a second, before his stern face transformed into a wide and proud smile. "You're mom said congratulations.

You got that Paris trip for the Tribune didn't you? You were chosen. You should have told me!" In two quick strides he was at her chair, and he bent down and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you Liz. I know you beat out a lot of other journalists for that coveted position!"

Liz was speechless she was about ready to start apologizing for not telling him first that she was pregnant, but then she heard Paris and once again relaxed, "Oh right, that, yea," she said suffocating in Gordo's hug. Boy he sure knew how to hug! She stepped out smiling at him wearily and went to the fridge. Keeping secrets really makes someone hungry, she thought to herself

Gordo laughed as he watched her. "You sure don't sound too thrilled for just finding out that you're going to be going to Paris for a week next month." he said, stripping off his sports jacket. He always wore a sports jacket when he coached a game.

She'd have to call her mom, and the way it sounded her whole family to let them know that she was going to Paris and that that was the big "surprise". She would also need to inform them to not spill the beans about the baby till she did. "Oh I'm excited!" Liz said sticking a grape in her mouth. She raised her hand above her head, "Yippee," she said leaning on the counter.

Gordo snorted. "What the heck was that? Never mind, I know. You're just all cheered out from cheering at the game tonight." He nodded his head assuredly. "Since there was SO MUCH to cheer about tonight." he added, tooting his own teams horn.

The phone rang suddenly and Liz dropped the grape dashing for the phone before Gordo could even look at it, she couldn't afford to have someone say something.

Gordo's eyes were wide as he watched his wife move into turbo speed for what must have been the first time in a month. Since when had Liz been so obsessed with being the one to get to the phone? He rolled his eyes and sat down, to take his shoes and socks off. He just hoped she wasn't turning into Isabelle.

"Hello," Liz said looking at Gordo, hoping he wasn't too suspicious. She heard Isabelle's energetic voice on the other line, "Did you tell him?" she asked impatiently. "No I did not tell him yet!" Liz said getting annoyed. she was about ready to tell Isabelle to mind her own business when Isabelle interrupted her, "What are you waiting for? I mean if you wait any longer the baby will tell him for you!"

Gordo immediately knew by his wife's tone that it was Isabelle on the other line. He finished with his shoes and stood up, shoes in hand. He placed his free hand right on the small of her back. "I'm going to go shower." he told her in a quiet voice as he stepped away.

Liz put a hand on the mouth piece. She could still hear Isabelle going on, "No wait!" she said. She turned back to the phone, "Isabelle listen I'll call you tomorrow, Gordo and I are going to try and enjoy this Friday night alone, please do not call again!" she said. As she hung up the phone she could hear her sister's voice still blasting her protests. Obviously her sister hadn't heard a word she had said.

Gordo had paused in the doorway to the kitchen. "Wow, you blew off your sister- for me." he said, not masking his grin. Then he laughed. "But really Liz, you didn't have to do that, I was just gonna go take a quick shower, you could have kept talking-" he paused, "Unless it's because you wanted to join me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Liz rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh yeah that's what I look forward to during my day," she went over to him glad that he dismissed the certain surprise so easily. Men and sex she thought, easy to please them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not quite to sure what your answer is" Gordo said smiling, as he walked with Liz down the hall, their arms around each others waists.

Liz mind had drifted. She was thinking of the things she had to do for tomorrow. She had just added to the list calling everyone, "Answer for what?" she said looking up to Gordo.

Gordo chuckled. "You knowwwww..." he said, moving the hand that had been around her waist under her shirt caressing her stomach right around her navel. "The shower. Will it be a shower for one or a shower for two?" he bated her.

Well actually a shower for three Liz thought to herself. But that was besides the point, "Only if you promise not to take advantage of me!" Liz said smiling punching him lightly on the chest. She knew that was exactly what he intended to do.

"I don't know if I can make that promise. It would be very, very, very, hard to keep" he said, winking at her as they continued to flirt and stepped inside of their bedroom. "We both know there's no change of that happening!" In the end it was a shower for one, Liz decided she'd just take hers in the morning. So Gordo went into the bathroom and took his, then came out in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

Liz was looking over a book one of her co-workers had suggested she read. Her co-worker had read it when she was pregnant and told Liz that it was a great read. She heard Gordo come out of the shower and quickly hid it under her pillow.

Gordo totally missed that. "Man that was a great game tonight wasn't it!" he said, jumping on the bed, shaking it. "Our three point shooting has never been as hot as it is right now."

Liz smiled. Thank god Gordo was acting dense. She added sports to the list of things to distract a guy, but she agreed, "Yea we were awesome," she said turning the tv off and looking at Gordo.

"Yes, WE were." he said nuzzling her neck.

Liz sighed happily. She leaned back in Gordo's arms closing her eyes. His touch did wonder for her nerves. She almost considered telling him now.

"I love it when you're at my games." he told her. "I think having you there is good luck or something."

Liz laughed good heartedly, "There's no such thing as good luck, you guys are just good!" she laid down pulling Gordo with her. They both stared into each others eyes making a stronger connection with eyes for about a minute than they ever could with words.

"I love your eyes." Gordo said softly as he didn't break the intense eye contact, but moved one hand up behind her head to pull out the hair thingy that was keeping it tied back. He pulled it out then ran his fingers through her hair. "Just one more week 'till Christmas" Gordo murmured, closing his eyes and kissing her nose.

"Thank god!' Liz said with a little bit more emphasis then she meant. She took the hair binder and put it on the nightstand. She had lost so many hair bands in bed than she could count. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Gordo's butterfly kisses. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his strong chest. She took in the smell of his body. There was still that fresh soap smell that she loved.

Gordo had only a brief second to look at Liz's head against the pillow with her now free hair all around it, as she brought her head and his chest together. Gordo loved it when she wore her hair down in bed, there was just something so sexy, and almost even special about it, since she almost always wore her hair up of some sort, which was totally ok with him. But when they were in bed together, nine times out of ten if she had her hair pulled back, he'd free it for her. For him. With her head pressed against his chest Gordo was able to only kiss the top of it, but he tightened his grip around her, making it even more of a complete wrap around. Gordo could tell she wanted closeness tonight, intimacy. And yes, he realized that intimacy and sex weren't necessarily the same thing.

Liz smiled as she nuzzled Gordo's cheek. She rubbed her cheek against his, giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, playing footsies with their bare feet on top of the covers.

"Nothing," Liz said tickling him. She pushed him down and sat up on top of him.

Gordo grinned up at Liz, then brought his knees up so that they were supporting Liz's back, with the flat of his feet on the bed. He enjoyed this nice view of his wife. She had on one of his old t-shirts and it made her look sexy and innocent at the same time. She didn't have a bra on and he was content just looking at her perfect breasts through it. They seemed bigger than usual, it may have just been that she didn't have a bra on though. He reached up caressing them through the soft and thin fabric, they felt softer and more tender. Liz pushed his hands away laughing. He quickly dismissed it taking one of her hands and kissed the fingers, then dropped it and tickled her stomach, which was very accessible from this position, with this view. "So who ya taking to Paris with you?" he asked smiling, playing dumb.

"Pierre," she said with a French accent. Liz moved his hands away from her stomach. Both her breasts and stomach were tender and very sensitive from the increased hormones. She didn't really like the feeling of them being touched . She laughed when she saw Gordo's hurt look.

"Pierre!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I thought you were going to Paris to find some hot French guy so you could dump me and run away with him. But if you've already found a French guy..." Gordo said, tickling her side then with one hand taking the back elastic of her pants and pulling it out then snapping it back in.

"Ouch!" Lliz said when the elastic hit her back. She slapped him playfully, "Well in that case I guess I better go tell him its okay with you," she pretended to get up.

Gordo tensed his legs up so that she couldn't get out of his encompassing body, even if she really wanted to. "Does he were a little beret?" he taunted her. Then he brought one of her hands to his mouth and started kissing the back of it.

"No only you do!" she said, "You don't know where that hands been!"  
Gordo rolled his eyes as he pictured himself in a nerdy little beret. He laughed at the mental picture. "Ya I do, they've been taking the stats for my team, for which I'm very grateful for." he told her, her hand still in his, then he brought it to his mouth once again and licked one of the fingers.

Liz laughed, "Well as your loving and dearing wife I feel honored." she watched Gordo put one of her fingers in his mouth, suck on it gently, and slowly pulled it out. "You're so kinky" she joked.

"No I'm not" he defended himself softly, then took a different finger within his mouth and did the same thing, sucking on it. "I'm romantic. There's a difference" he clarified once he had extracted it from his mouth.

Liz laughed softly, "What's the difference then? Maybe you should show me!"

Gordo grinned up at her. "Look who's being kinky now." he told her. He began playing with the waist of her pants, the front of them, just kind of absently moving his fingers over them. "So with the deadline one week away, are you about done with special Christmas edition feature?" he asked her, since he knew how hard she'd been working on it for nearly a month. "Or is it going to come down to the wire?"

"Most of its done except the finishing touches. I wanted to get it done so I would actually have a break to get ready for Christmas, You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas," Liz said her eyes twinkling. She leaned down hovering over him.

Gordo took advantage of this opportunity and captured her lips with his, then spoke against them. "I want you all to myself for a week, maybe that week in Paris."

"I already said I was going with Pierre, my second husband," she smiled against his lips, "Are you sure you didn't want anything special?" besides your surprise Liz mentally added as she thought once again about being pregnant. She was going to tell Gordo Christmas day as a surprise, but she thought he deserved something materialistic at least.  
"Forget about Pierre..." Gordo murmured then kissed her again, one hand sliding up underneath her hair behind her neck. "You...I only want you Liz. I don't need anything else to make me happy." Gordo told her. It had been one of the roughest months of their marriage, and he was happy to see them moving past it. They'd repaired already, sure, but Gordo still wanted a chance to make it up to her, to really put them back on cloud 9, and with a week with no more basketball games or other AD stuff for him, or a week without crazy deadline work for Liz, with no stress for either of them, well Gordo wanted and was planning on taking full advantage of the situation. "All I want it you." he repeated, sliding his hands up to her ribcage under the shirt as they kissed and he massaged.

"Well that's great!" Lliz said laughing, "cause Isabelle gave me her Christmas list cause Nick would not buy her everything, so well I guess I can just buy everything for her." She winked at him, "All we need is love?" she said in the sing song version.

Gordo nuzzled her neck. "You got it babe. Uh oh, now we're both reciting song lyrics. But regardless, you're right, we don't need anything more than love." He brought all of Liz's body down on top of his, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, and they remained like that until they dozed off to sleep, completely in love.

a/n i'm going to stop updateing because i start school tommorrow, thursday so bye


	13. Chapter 13

Isabelle walked through the front door still dancing to an imaginary techno beat. Nick, Liz, Gordo and her had all gone out to eat together to celebrate New Years Eve together, and with her constant pleading they ended up going to a small club and danced some. They had stayed until just after midnight, basically right after "Happy New Year!" was shouted, when Gordo and Liz had complained of being tired. Isabelle and Nick went home with Gordo and Liz since their car was at their house, and decided to come in for a few minutes before taking off.

Gordo was walking in behind Isabelle; the last one in the group. "God Isabelle, don't you ever get worn out?" he complained, as he walked into his house. Liz had been the first one in, so she had turned the lights on. Gordo walked into the kitchen, and Liz had gone into the living room. "What does everybody want to drink?" he asked the group.

"Nothin for me, I'm fine" Nick said, as he saddled up behind Isabelle and got her to be still for the first time all night. "You know maybe you should take it easy now," he suggested to her in a quiet, private voice, one that Liz or Gordo couldn't hear.

"I've never taken it easy in my life!" Isabelle protested, "Why should I start now," she giggled turning around and kissing him on the cheek. She then danced around to the other side of the counter to look in the refrigerator. She of course didn't ask to; It was a given. She treated this house like it was hers.

"You can say that again" Gordo muttered as Isabelle pushed him out of the way so that she could be in front of the fridge. Luckily he had already grabbed Liz's bottle of seltzer water; her drink of choice. They'd begun buying that as soon as the nausea had started, over a month ago. It was now her daily beverage. He poured a glass full of it, then capped the bottle. He walked past Nick and took a turn to go into the living room, where Liz was closing the blinds to the backyard. "Here you go" he said to her, holding out her seltzer water, which she took.

Nick watched Isabelle move her booty as she was bent over inspecting the fridge. "Isabelle, it's been a long day, ok? Can't you just try and relax now? I'm sure the baby wants to get some rest."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She grabbed some orange juice and poured herself a glass. Ever since she had become pregnant Nick had become way to father-like for her tastes. "Whatever," she said taking the glass and heading for the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Liz and grabbed a magazine.

Nick sighed and followed Isabelle into the living room. The girls had claimed the couch, and Gordo was in an easy chair, so that left Nick with the recliner. "Liz where'd you hear about that restaurant we went to tonight? It was really good." Nick asked. None of them had ever been to the little Italian place they had tried tonight, and it had been Liz who had suggested it. Gordo looked at the brick fireplace. "You guys want the fire turned on?" he asked. He was a little cold, since it was after all very late and it was just barely January. But he knew better than to deal with climate controls before asking the two pregnant women.

Liz yawned. She was still trying to figure out where Isabelle was getting all this energy. She was completely exhausted. "The newspaper did a restaurant review a few months ago. They said it was awesome, I've been meaning to try it but just got so busy this month." She turned to Gordo, "I'm a bit chilly if you want to turn the fire on go ahead."

"I don't care," Isabelle said flipping through the magazine looking at the latest fashions from Paris. Since Liz and Gordo were going to France in January, Liz had bought some travel magazines and along with it came fashion brochures.

Gordo hoisted himself out of the chair and went over to the fireplace and activated it. Thankfully it was an electric one, so he didn't have to go out and find some wood. He stood in front of it to keep an eye on it to make sure it was acting properly. "I can't believe how busy this month has been." Gordo chimed in. "What about for you guys?" he asked referring to Isabelle and Nick. Nick shrugged. He didn't think that this month had been all that bad. "Isabelle, you better stop looking at those now before you get all depressed about not being able to have everything that's in them."

Isabelle stared daggers at him. He had taken her credit card away from her before the Christmas season started. But she knew he was making reference to her growing tummy. Though it was not noticeable, she could no longer where her tightest fitting jeans like she used to. Since she worked in the fashion industry, she was already suffering. She had talked to the corporate heads and they had understood. She was the chief executive in her branch for designed clothes, so they made an exception. But that didn't mean she enjoyed these more modest clothes. If you could even call them modest. She turned to Liz instead, "So when do you leave for Paris?" she asked excitedly. "I can't believe you're going! I want to go!"

Nick pretended to ignore his wife's glare. But she spent way to much of their money on clothes, and ya, it was true, her body was going to begin changing. And of course Nick hadn't mentioned it to her, cause he knew what would happen if he did, but, Nick was actually really excited and looking forward to being able to visibly see signs of the pregnancy on Isabelle. He wanted to see her with a big swollen tummy, out there for all the world to see, and Nick would declare proudly, 'look at my hot wife, can you imagine how beautiful our child is going to be?' He was very proud of her pregnancy and wanted everyone to see it. Isabelle on the other hand had other plans: plans that included unrealistically not changing in shape or size. Gordo went and sat down again, as their conversation about their upcoming Paris trip came up. He was kind of excited about it. Not overwhelmed by any means though. He preferred the USA to anything, and plus, with Liz now pregnant, part of him just wanted to stay here, in their home, where it was comfortable. "Hello! Liz! I asked you a question. God don't tell me you're tired. It's New Years! You're supposed to stay up all night and not get tired. You're acting like an old lady already!"

"Well we should leave January the 11th, its a Saturday. We head to New York, have a 2 hour layover, they a direct flight to Paris from there," Liz looked at Isabelle, "And you are acting like an over excited two year old!"

"Please." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "If you cant get excited about Paris then there is something definitely wrong with you!" She darted a glance at Gordo. "You two have turned into an old boring married couple already, and it's only been three years." Isabelle ragged on them. "You two have no spice, no excitement in your life." Nick decided to look down and study his nails, he was definitely staying out of this.

Liz looked at Gordo pleading to not rise to Isabelle's bait. She loved to stir up trouble in her and Gordo's relationship. She always had, and probably, always would. But thankfully he caught her silent message and kept quiet. Liz turned to Nick. He had been quiet most of the night, but she could tell he was quite happy, "So Nick how's the private detective business going for you?"

Gordo bit his tongue after he had caught Liz's look. Funny how many times he caught various looks she shot his way. It's like once you got married all of a sudden the woman would become an expert at 'shooting looks' at her husband. Nick had just opened his mouth but Isabelle cut him off. "It's boring. Unbelievably boring! Do you know the most interesting case he's gotten in the last month was some husband hiring him to keep an eye on his wife who he thought was having a little rendezvous with some accountant at her work." Isabelle sat forward, in her element. "But that's just the tip of it. It turns out that the wife was not only seeing this accountant, but also had a little thing going on the side with the pool boy! If you can believe that." Isabelle kept babbling on with the juicy and extreme story and gossip.

Nick sat back and rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure, things had been a little slow for him lately. But he'd gotten into the private detective business once he and Isabelle had married, because being an undercover cop was just too risky when your life meant as much to someone else as it did you.

Liz tried hard to keep from laughing. It was obvious that either Isabelle snooped in Nick's files or that she coaxed these juicy little tidbits out of him. Whatever it was, Isabelle was still involved in Nick's work. Most likely tramping around just cause she needed excitement in her life. "How bout you Isabelle, design anything famous lately?"

In an instant Isabelle's attention was elsewhere. "Well did you watch the Academy Awards?" Isabelle said, her eyes sparkling. "Well my designs were what all seven of Nicole Kidman's bodyguards wore!" she exclaimed proudly. "All her men were decked out in my suits." Gordo tried not to laugh at Isabelle. When she'd first mentioned the Academy awards, he'd been thinking that some famous actress had worn one of her design there. Which would of been cool. But bodyguards! "I jut wish that bodyguards could of accompanied Nicole up on stage when she accepted her best actress award." Isabelle sighed wistfully. Gordo shook his head. "Hey so have you guys decided if you're going to find out the sex of your baby ahead of time or not?" Gordo asked them, curious. That was followed by a simultaneous "Yes" by Isabelle and a "No" by Nick. The room got quiet, and heads turned.

"Well I think it would be better if it were more of a surprise so we have something to look forward to," Nick said waiting for Isabelle to jump in. Gordo exchanged a surprised look with his wife.

"It would be easier if we knew the sex though before its born so then we can buy the right stuff," she said crossing her arms

"And by that you mean clothes- I'm sure" Nick said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Look our baby doesn't have to be the most stylish baby in all of Sweet valley, ok?" God, sometimes she just obsessed with clothes! "Having it be a surprise for the both of us in the delivery room will make it even more special." he offered. Gordo looked at Liz again, wondering what she thought about this. He knew one thing for sure, when Nick and Isabelle disagreed- Nick and Isabelle DISAGREED!

"Nick I'm sure she doesn't mean just clothes, I mean there's always cribs, room decor, baby toys. When you have a baby shower before the

baby is born it might help for when people are getting gifts." Liz said backing up her sister. She may not agree with Isabelle at times but she was the first one to defend her. And she had seen some of Nick and Isabelle's battles she wanted to stop one before it even started. "And Isabelle Nick does have a point, until recently it was always a special thing when the baby came out and the doctor said its a boy! or its a girl!" Liz said diplomatically.

Nick listened to Liz- always the mediator. He gave a little noise that showed he understood what she was saying, and Isabelle gave a little

"Humph!" Gordo smiled at Liz, glad she was trying to stop an argument before it started. He and Liz would have their own discussion on this one day, but right now it was about Isabelle and Nick's discussion- er argument. "Well the good thing is you've got about 6 more months to figure

things out" Gordo offered. Isabelle ignored him and shot up off the couch. "Come on Liz- I want you to show me where you plan to have the nursery!" It wasn't a really a big task, especially seeing as how it could

only be one of two rooms. But right now she wanted to get away from the men, who were both getting on her nerves. Funny, just that argument out there or whatever had got her pulse and blood pumping faster, she realized, as she jumped up suddenly.

Liz didn't have much choice because Isabelle grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the living room. With a backward glance at Gordo she smiled knowingly. "I'll be right back," Liz said to them.

Isabelle led the way down the hallway but once they were out fo sight of the boys she fell back, letting Liz lead, since she knew what room it was, plus Isabelle had to close her eyes for a second, to stop some faint dizziness.. Isabelle entered in after her. "Liz do you wanna know?" she asked quietly.

In the living room Gordo went over to the fireplace and turned the heat down some. "Man Nick- can you believe it, both Liz and Isabelle pregnant at the same time...I wonder if it's going to turn out to be a blessing or a curse." Gordo voiced to him.

Nick snorted, "Yea I think its a curse," he said nodding.

Gordo looked Nick in the eye and let out a deep breath. "I hope you're wrong, or it's going to be a long 6 months."

Back in the 'nursery' Liz nodded quietly, "Yea I sorta do, I'm like you, cause I don't wanna go out and buy a bunch of stuff and it turn out to be the different sex, or scurry around after the baby is born buying everything," she said squeezing Isabelle's hand.

"God why did I have to marry someone as stubborn as me!" Isabelle Complained, as she moved around the room. "Nick is supposed to be a pushover and let me get what I want." She sighed. "Does Gordo want to know, or is he like Nick?" she asked. "So this is the room?" she asked scanning it. It was kind of small. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves or whatever it was down.

"Gordo and I haven't really talked about it yet, I mean I just told him a week ago!" Liz laughed thinking of that Christmas night. They both had different things on their mind then. Wonderful things, making it such a wonderful and perfect night for them. "But I'm sure he'll probably be like Nick, since he can be a bit conservative and old-fashioned

like that."

Isabelle snorted. "A bit old fashioned. God the guy acts like a fossil." The she looked at Liz's expression, "Sorry, you know I didn't mean that.." she said, trailing off, feeling like she had overstepped a boundary.

"Yea you did," Liz laughed. She had to admit Gordo wasn't exactly the most exciting but he was considerate to her needs and everything she looked for in a person. HE was the perfect husband for her. And Nick was for Isabelle, even though they did have their quarrels. Liz looked back at Isabelle when she saw a sudden change in Isabelle's face.

Dizziness and pumping pulse aside, Isabelle now realized something was wrong with her body. Isabelle felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. It traveled down to her pelvic area. She all of a sudden felt a hot burning. "Owww!" she screamed loudly. Liz looked at her. "What's the matter Isabelle?" she asked frightened by Isabelle's outburst.

Isabelle put her hand on her stomach. The pain was so torturing she bent over at the stomach. She saw a red stain on her jeans. Isabelle felt blood dripping down her legs. "Ohmygod," Liz screamed seeing the blood. "NICK!" she screamed.

Nick was up in a flash after he had heard what appeared to be two screams. He didn't know which twin they had come from though. He raced down the hallway and skidded to a stop when he saw what room they were in. His heart was beating frighteningly fast, and his face was pale, Something was wrong, he knew it. Gordo followed after Nick , getting

there split second behind him. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had herd Lizzie scream for Nick. Nick was standing in the doorway a second so Gordo couldn't see. But then Nick moved in and went to Isabelle who was doubled over holding her stomach and sobbing.

His pale went pale and he looked at Liz. She instructed him to call an ambulance and he raced back where he had come from for the portable. He dialed as he was racing back to the room. Nick was holding Isabelle now, who seemed to be bordering on hysterical, screaming, "what's going on!", and "why is this happening!" but Nick seemed to somehow man! age to be keeping his cool. Must be the police officer in him, Gordo thought to himself.

He walked over to Liz and instantly she buried her head in his chest and squeezed and held on to him hard, Gordo felt how scared she was. Gordo talked to the 911 dispatcher as he tried to comfort Liz, only darting looks at Isabelle. Things didn't look good.

Nick lowered Isabelle to the ground. Isabelle felt like she had period cramps that were multiplied. She saw the blood and she started freaking. She hugged Nick sobbing until she heard a siren in the background a few minutes alter

LATER

Nick walked out of the emergency room, his face haggard. He and Isabelle had arrived in the ambulance about 30 minutes ago. They hadn't let him actually go in where Isabelle was, but about five minutes ago one of her doctors had sought him out and found him, breaking the news that Isabelle had had a miscarriage, but they had stomped the bleeding so Isabelle herself was going to be just fine.

Nick didn't want to, but he knew that Lizzie had to be out there in the waiting room somewhere, since she and Gordo had followed right behind. He knew Liz had tried to get in to where Isabelle was, but she hadn't been allowed. Numbly, Nick walked out to the waiting room and saw Gordo sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees, his head looking down, while Lizzie paced in front of him.

Lizzie saw Nick walk in and she turned around and ran over to him. "Is Isabelle okay?" she asked him frantically. "What about the baby?" But she didn't have to ask him, she had known the answer. She had seen the blood and she could feel Isabella's pain. She saw it in Nick's eyes.

Nick shook his head. Then he felt Lizzie put her arms around him and hold him close. That's when he was finally able to whisper, "she lost the baby."

When Gordo had seen Nick come out he had stood up but remained in his position by the chair, not wanting to intrude on Nick and Liz. Gordo felt terrible, feeling real grief for everyone involved in this situation. He wouldn't wish this to happen to his worst enemy, and at times that person actually was Isabelle. Though Gordo was greatly saddened by what had happened tonight, he knew his pain was nothing compared to Lizzie's or Nick's. And he was respectful of that.

Liz felt tears come to her eyes and she put her head into Nick's chest crying. She couldn't believe this happened. Everything had been fine with Isabelle pregnancy, with no complications, and then...That means it could easily happen to her too, she realized with a shudder. "Can I see her?"

"Not yet" Nick barely whispered.

His mind was racing, but his body was going in slow motion. He shouldn't' of allowed Isabelle to party as much as she had tonight. He should've of fought with her about now seemingly minor details. Then he realized that was impossible. Isabelle was who she was and who she was didn't depend on baby in her or not.

Gordo gulped, watching Liz and Nick try and comfort each other. Gordo's mind flashbacked to when he had finally been able to see inside the room, the room they had destined for their own nursery, when he saw the blonde haired blue eyed beauty, made even more beautiful by her pregnancy, crying in pain...with the blood. It could of been Liz. It looked Like Liz. It sounded like Liz. It could still be Liz, he realized with a shudder.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz sat back in her seat. She had always hated take off. She held tightly on to the armrest and closed her eyes. She thought of the last week. Her days had been filled with meetings, workshops, and seminars for reporters and journalists around the world. But her nights were free, and she and Gordo had toured the city of Paris, the city of Amore. She

smiled just thinking of it. She and Gordo had rekindled their love which had suffered during the holiday season, and then after Isabelle's miscarriage.

Gordo watched her clench the seat rest between them and looked at her with a little amusement. "Why is it that you always get so tense during flying?" Gordo asked her. He himself never had any problems with it. Gordo, using his hand, unclenched Elizabeth's fingers and smiled at her. "Flying can be fun- if you let it." Gordo sank back in his middle class seat. He and Liz were on the side of the plane, and there were just two seats. So they didn't have to share their space with anyone else, thank goodness. Gordo had the window seat, and looked out it. It had been a great week. Gordo had been a little skeptical, going to France? That really wasn't him. Plus he knew Liz would be working so he didn't see the point in him going. But she had begged, so Gordo had taken the week off of work, and entrusted his assistant coach to lead the team for the two games that Gordo missed. It really had been a great trip though. No arguing, just the opposite in fact. It had been one! Big love fest. As soon as Liz would finish up her seminars for the day she'd rush to him and they'd be drawn together like magnets. It seemed as though they'd fallen in love with each other all over again. Plus Gordo knew how much Liz actually needed this trip. The time away from Isabelle had allowed her to start putting the bad memories of the past few weeks behind her.

"That's easier said then done," Liz said. She started to relax when the plane took off and leveled off in the air. She pulled out a book and put it on her lap. She smiled at Gordo, "So was the trip worth it?" "Oh yeah!" Gordo said softly, smiling straight at her. "In fact I think we should take more vacations together. Just the two of us." After the words came out of Gordo's mouth, he realized something. In about 6 months it wouldn't just be the two of them ever again. It would be three.

Liz giggled, "Yeah I agree! I feel so much better now," It felt great to get away from the stress of deadlines, proofs, and last minute editing and layout problems. For once she actually had a set schedule. She took Gordo's hand in her own and squeezed it, a pleading look in her eyes. "I have an appointment tomorrow, you have to come remember."

Gordo grinned back at her, unable to hide his happiness. "I haven't forgotten." He told her. "I'm going to go into work, and see just how much paperwork has accumulated on my desk, but I promise I'll meet you at the doctors in time." He said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Good, cause the doctor wants both of us there, Well, of course I have to be there," Liz laughed, "But she wants you there for support."  
"Are you sure it's the doctor who wants me there for support or is it you who wants me there for support?" He teased. "Don't worry, I'll be there." He said, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "You have nothing to worry about; you know that right, Liz?" He asked her. She was almost, almost done with the first trimester, a very good sign. And she had been eating right and taking care of her body, taking her prenatal vitamins. Everything she could possibly do had been done.

Liz smiled nervously, "Well it would be nice," She was so grateful that Gordo was being so considerate. Ever since Isabelle's miscarriage he had been over daunting to her needs, and was very cautious. But Liz was still only 2 and a half months pregnant. Almost a third of pregnancies are lost in the first 3 months, or the 1st trimester, she still had a few weeks to go before she could stop stressing. But with her doctors word she had been taking it a lot easier and was making sure not to spread herself too thin

"Tell me," Gordo murmured, lowering his voice, "this isn't going to be like one of your woman doctor appointments, is it?" he delicately approached. "I'm not going to be embarrassed being there, am I?"

Liz laughed good heartedly, "I wouldn't know, this is my first appointment too! But what I heard they just take your weight, blood pressure, like a regular physical, and then they will listen to the baby's heart beat and do an ultra-sound"

Gordo was relieved to hear this. Of course who knew if this is actually what would happen. "Ok, good, that I can handle." Gordo said back. "So we're going to get the first picture of our baby tomorrow?" Gordo asked, happy at the thought. "You know Liz- maybe we should discuss, since we really haven't yet, but well, what are we going to do about the sex." Gordo said, screwing up his sentence.

"Well it's really your choice if you want to know or not, but I would like to know because so I can shop for the baby before hand," Liz said

Gordo looked at her curiously. "It's my choice? I figured it would be our choice."

"Well I'm going to find out in case there are any complications later, but if you would rather not know that it fine with me," Liz said, "But that's not something we are going to find out for another few months."

Gordo sat back in his seat and thought. Would he like to know the sex of his offspring right after Liz gave birth, or did he want to know the ahead of time? Hmmm. Then he thought of something else. The conversation that he, Liz, Nick and Bella had had in their living room. Bella had wanted to know so badly. Nick didn't want to know at all. And then- well then something tragic had happened. "You know I think I do want to know." Gordo said.

Liz nodded, "But I don't want to know until it's important. For now we only have a growing fetus, we shouldn't think of it as a baby until it is born, because every time I get thinking about it that way I go back to thinking of Bella and how it can all disappear so quickly."

Gordo's heart caught in his throat. "Oh Liz, no. No, please don't think like that" He said, putting his arms around he- well, as much as you could on airplane. "I want to think of it as a baby, as our child, unborn or not. I want to think of the little fingers, the little toes, and the mouth. I want to get attached to this baby, so that when it's born, I will have already have loved it enough for a lifetime, making the rest of it just all the more special."

"But Gordo I don't want to lose this baby. If that were ever to happen, by then I'd be so attached- Bella was lucky that she lost it so soon in the pregnancy, that she is now back on her feet and moving on with life. I don't think I could..."

"But Elizabeth if you even allow yourself to think that something could happen to the baby, then you're just putting unneeded stress on yourself. Look at me and listen to me" Gordo commanded, "There is NO reason to believe that everything won't be okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Alright? Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen to this baby. It's ours, it was our from the second we conceived and it will continue to be ours until the day that we die." He kissed her cheek. "It's our child Liz. And I already love this baby as much as I love you."

Tears came to her eyes, "Just because it is our child does not mean that it will prevent it from aborting early, or Sudden Infant Death, there are so many possible things that can happen..."

"But you've got to be positive that nothing like that is going to happen to us." He said quietly, kissing her tears. "Do you remember what we went through to get to this point? If we weren't meant to have a child honey, God wouldn't have given us this opportunity. I don't want you thinking about any more of this kind of stuff, do you hear me?"

The nurse smiled at Elizabeth Gordon then typed up her name in the computer. "Oh Mrs. Gordon, I have you scheduled to see Dr. Taylor today, is that correct?"

Liz nodded her head, "Yes for 1:30 PM" she said looking at the Nurse

"Ok well I'm sorry to inform you but Doctor Taylor was called away from the office a little while ago with an emergency. So I can have you see Dr. Anderson instead for today, or if you'd rather just wait for your regular ob-gyn then we can reschedule your appointment."

Liz thought about it for a second, she had already taken time off from work. Gordo had too. For just this once it didn't seem like it would be a bother just to switch. It would save everybody time; "I can just keep the appointment today." She said. She looked at her watch, hopefully Gordo would be here soon.

"Great Doctor Anderson is excellent and sometimes fills in here when one of our doctors has to go on leave. Luckily, he has an opening for 1:30, so you can even keep your same appointment time. The nurse will take you to your room."

"Thanks," Liz said taking a seat in one of the chairs. Around her were women with varying stages of pregnancy. There was one woman who seemed to be all baby. She looked like she was about to burst at any second. She grabbed a magazine to try and read to prevent becoming nervous.

She was wondering where Gordo was.

"Mrs. Gordon?" A deep voice called out. It was Dr. Anderson.  
Liz stood up and walked over to him. She went through the door separating the waiting room and the doctor's office.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Anderson said to Elizabeth, with an easy smile. "I'm sorry about the last minute change today."

"That's ok." Liz said shaking his hand. He was a warm gentle middle aged man and she was instantly put at ease with him.

"Alright why don't we go ahead and get started then." He suggested. "Can I have you step on the scale please?"

Liz stepped on the scale and Dr. Anderson checked her weight. Liz was surprised. She really hadn't gained much weight, but yet she was almost in the third month. She stepped off and Dr. Anderson led her to the exam room. He gave her a gown and told her he would be right back.

A few minutes later he knocked on the door. "All ready?" He asked her, as he stepped inside.

Elizabeth changed into the gown and got up on the exam table. She had left her watch on. Glancing at it one last time, she couldn't believe Gordo was late for this! He had promised her yesterday on the plane

that he would be here, and he had sounded so excited about it. Liz couldn't understand why he would be late. Then she started to worry. What if something had happened?

The doctor knocked on the door interrupting Liz's thoughts. He walked in. "Would you like me to wait a bit for your husband or would you like me to start?" He asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I guess we should go ahead and start, I know that you're filling in, so I'd hate to back up everyone else's appointments for the day." She told him. She tried to get her mind of off Gordo- or more precisely, off of Gordo NOT being there. "Tell me, should I have gained some weight by now?"

The doctor smiled, "No, right now the baby is just about the size or your thumbnail. That's not much of a burden now is it?"

"No...It's not" Liz murmured. Although it sure felt like more of a burden.

Gordo raced into waiting room and stopped the first nurse he saw. Finding out Elizabeth's room number, he walked down the hallway quickly. Gordo figured he's better knock first, so he did.

The doctor heard the knock, "That must be your husband." He said opening the door.

Gordo had his mouth open in an apology for being late but then quickly shut it, staring at the man in front of him. Maybe he had gotten the room wrong? Who was this guy? A nurse or something? He was pretty certain Liz had a female ob-gyn. He'd never come right out and asked her, but he'd just assumed. He opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, I was looking for Mrs. Gordon, I think the nurse gave me the wrong room."

Liz heard Gordo's voice, "Its me," she said looking around the doctor," finally allowing herself to relax. Thank god he was here.

Gordo looked around the doctor, and then the doctor stepped aside so that Gordo could walk in, which he did. He walked over to Liz with a look of guilt for being late mixed with a little confusion as to what this situation was. He leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the forehead as a greeting as the doctor closed the door. Gordo turned and looked at him. Well, it sure looked like this guy was Liz's OB-GYN.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Anderson, I am filling in today because Dr. Taylor was delivering today." he put his hand out for Gordo to shake.

Gordo stuck his hand out automatically, and gave Dr. Taylor a handshake. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Gordo said, then pulled his hand back. "I'm uh David Gordon, the uh, the baby's father." He explained, not sure if he was expected to or not.

The doctor smiled nodding his head. "So are we ready to get started?" he asked looking at Liz.

"Yes," Liz said nervously, unsure of what to expect. The doctor held her wrist looking at his watch. He took her pulse then went to take her blood pressure. "How have things been going? Do you have any concerns?" He asked Liz as he listened for her heart beat.

"Well besides just morning sickness everything has gone fine," she said.

"That is quite normal, morning sickness is a good thing, The hormone that signals the brain that there is a baby growing can cause a bit

of nausea, so the sicker you feel the better for the baby. In another month you should start to see it dwindling off. What about your nutrients? Have you gotten your daily requirements?"

Liz nodded her head, "Yes I'm taking some vitamin supplements that my gynecologist recommended."

"Good. I highly recommend eating a lot of citrus fruits. You also want to make sure your getting a lot of folic acid and iron in this stage." There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Anderson let her in. "This is Nurse Cindy, she will be assisting me in the ultra sound." He then turned; switching on a machine which started to hum.

Gordo had been standing on the other side of Elizabeth as Dr. Whatever took her heartbeat and pulse. Gordo didn't move or say anything. He was glad he hadn't upset Liz about being late. He listened to the exchange between Liz and the doctor, feeling kind of lost, and awkward, almost like he shouldn't be there. But at the same time he was storing all the information that the doctor was saying, like iron and fruit. He knew Liz was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but figured it wouldn't hurt, knowing it too. He knew Liz was going to devote herself to taking care of herself, and Gordo loved her for it. She was going to take care of their baby. He saw the nurse come in and as the doctor played with the ultrasound machine. Gordo took a little step closer to Liz.

The nurse played with the machine until the screen flashed on, asking Liz to raise up her gown so she could look at her stomach. Liz quickly obliged and waited for further orders. The nurse grabbed a tube of the clear gel and rubbed it on Liz's lower abdomen. "You're still quite thin so we'll probably be able to pick up the picture better." She explained, moving the instrument over Liz's stomach. The doctor then hooked up another device and glided it slowly over Liz's stomach.

Liz was starting to feel like she was part of an ongoing medical experiment with all these machines, and the beeping. As soon as the doctor turned on the heart machine a thunking sound could be heard by all. "That's your baby's heart beat." The doctor said moving the device down further and burrowing his eyebrows.

Gordo took yet another step forward. It was weird, seeing his wife on display like this. Gordo looked down at his wife's stomach. She looked- well at least to him- perfectly normal. Like there was no baby growing inside of her. The blue gel that the nurse had smeared over her stomach glistened under the fluorescent lights in the room. Hearing their child's heartbeat made Gordo's own heart skip a beat. All of this felt so weird to him, and he wasn't yet comfortable with what was going on around him. It made him wonder if Liz was even comfortable with it. None the less, he was glad to be there.

As the nurse adjusted a few dials on the ultrasound machine, a small grayish-black picture popped up. At first it looked nothing more than just gray static. Liz turned her head, allowing her to see the screen as the thumping sound grew louder, filling the room. She looked at the doctor and he smiled, "It's easier to hear the baby's heartbeat this way. It gives a better sense that there really is a child growing in you." he said. He moved it a fraction of an inch and the beat become even clearer.

Gordo was suddenly as engrossed in that ultrasound monitor, as he had been in the NBA playoff game the night before. No scratch that- more engrossed. He squinted his eyes some, hoping that it would help him to see the picture even more clearly, even though there really wasn't a picture to see. He felt himself smiling. That heartbeat was the sweetest sound he had heard in his entire life. He moved closer to the bed, feeling more at ease. The baby's- his baby's - heartbeat. "Wow." He said very softly under his breath.

Liz felt tears in her eyes. She was hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time. Even though the baby was still inside of her, she could almost feel the baby in her hands with that strong heartbeat. The doctor then moved the screen scanner over to the spot where he'd found the heart beat earlier. On the screen there was a flash of movement  
Gordo wasn't looking at her face so he didn't see the tears.

Staring hard at the screen, straining his eyes and ears, "What was that?" He questioned, as he saw the flash of movement. He turned his eyes away from the screen looking to the doctor for an answer.

With the pencil the doctor he pointed to the screen. "That semi-circle right there is the head," He said. Moving his pencil, he then pointed out the other distinct features. Liz put her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe the baby was that developed already. Just a few weeks ago it was a blob of cells.

Gordo had no idea that they were going get to see this much of the baby already. "I- wow." Gordo said, scratching his head as he was studying the screen again. "I didn't know you could see this much so soon in the pregnancy." He confessed. He looked at Liz, who had her hand over her mouth. She looked as just as surprised as he did. Well, he figured, if Liz hadn't wanted to think of the thing growing inside of her as a baby, this was sure going to make it more difficult!

"Well everything is developed that will be, the next months will be refining and developing those small things, and especially brain development. The baby will start to gain weight, and as a result you too, can expect to put on some weight now." The doctor explained. "Because the uterus sits right on top of the bladder, as you approach your 4th month, you'll probably notice a change in the frequency of bathroom use.

Gordo listened, paying attention, eager to learn this new information, hoping it would give him some insight as to what they might be

experiencing. "So Elizabeth is going to start feeling the urge to use the bathroom more, but you said that the morning sickness is going to stop now? Why's that?" Then Gordo smiled sheepishly; realizing it sounded like he was disappointed that the morning sickness would be ending. "Sorry, I'm just wondering why that changes."

"Well once the placenta establishes itself in the uterus it no longer has to emit the hormone HCG, which is one of the hormones that causes nausea. Another reason for this is because her body is becoming more accustomed to the changes that have taken place. But there will be increased levels of progesterone and estrogen so you may feel worn out and tired," He said, looking to his patient. "That is perfectly normal, so don't feel bad about taking a napping more often."

Gordo nodded. "Don't worry, she will." Gordo said, looking down at Elizabeth. He would make her if he had to. "Umm, how much should pregnant woman work? Is it going to put too much stress on her body holding a full time job?" Gordo asked the doctor, feeling more comfortable in this room.

Liz was about ready to protest when the doctor smiled, "Actually no, its better for the woman to stay active throughout the pregnancy, I've had women run 2 miles everyday up until a week before labor, but I do caution not to become too stressed or overload. This is still a critical time of pregnancy and sleep and rest is a necessity to growth of the fetus."

Gordo thought long and hard about that one. He didn't want to put any pressure on his wife. His only intentions were to find out what would be in her best interest. If it meant letting her work for the duration of the pregnancy, it would mean having to learn to accept it, but trying to keep the stress off her shoulders.

The nurse put a freeze frame on the screen and it snapped a picture. She then turned the screen off and started cleaning up the oil from Liz's stomach and the equipment as the doctor finished up the exam. "Did you have any other questions?" He directed the question at both Liz and Gordo.

Gordo's eyes followed their way down Liz's body to her stomach as he watched the goop be cleaned up. He looked to his wife as he heard the doctor ask for any other questions.

Liz sat up on the bed after the nurse had cleaned her up. "Well I was wondering about miscarriages. My sister had one recently and I was wondering if it had anything to do with how energetic she is." She asked.

The doctor nodded seeming to take in all the information and finally spoke, "Miscarriages can be a tough thing, for everyone. You have to remember lifestyle only plays a small role in the spontaneous abortion. It could have just been a chromosome deformity and was the body's way of fixing the problem. No one knows for sure the real cause for miscarriages."

Gordo's heart immediately went out again to Isabelle and Nick. They certainly hadn't asked for one, and he and Liz certainly weren't either. "Does- well, I mean, Elizabeth is a twin. Is there any reason to think or worry more about the possibility of a miscarriage, seeing as how her twin had one? Can there be any similarities when it comes to twins in this type of stuff."

Gordo found one of Elizabeth's hands with his, and gave it a squeeze.

The doctor thought of this for awhile, pondering it in his head, "Miscarriages have been proven to be genetic, but I don't believe you guys should worry any more than any other couple should, many miscarriages happen in the first trimester. There is so much that could happen before the pregnancy even makes it to the first month. The farther along you are in the pregnancy, the less likely it will abort. However, there is always the possibility, and every couple takes that risk."

Liz squeezed his hand back. The doctor seemed to be very well educated and was very willing to help them out.

Gordo squeezed her hand even more profoundly as the doctor stated that every couple takes that risk. He knew their pregnancy would be ok. It just had to be. Liz was almost done with her first trimester, and Gordo hoped and prayed that everything past this point would develop perfectly. "Do you have any more questions sweetie?" Gordo asked sweetly as he looked down at her.

Liz bit her lip and looked at the doctor, "Does labor hurt?"  
Gordo hadn't expected to hear her ask that. "Liz, try not to think or worry about that yet." Gordo interrupted. "That's still quite a ways away." He said, thinking he was being helpful.

The doctor laughed, "I won't lie to you, but yes it does hurt, I can't say from experience since I have never experienced it, but many women have mixed responses. Some say it is just a little bit more pain than regular period cramps, while others say it's like a train going through the whole body. I believe it's how the woman goes into the hospital thinking- if you expect a lot of pain, most likely you will over estimate it and it will hurt more. On the other hand with great support I believe it makes it easier. It's very much a pathological thing."

Liz thought about this for a second and responded with another question, "Do you think that natural birth is better or do you agree that the medical intervention is safer?"

"Safer or not," Gordo offered, "medical intervention will make it so much easier on you. Why put yourself through unneeded pain."

The doctor nodded, "Yes it can be easier, but not necessarily less painful, during the pregnancy it may be less painful, but it can prolong the labor process if the women is numbed and can't feel the contractions, and it can interfere with the bodies natural rhythms, and later the doctor might have to go in and get the child with forceps and have to perform an episiotomy. This can actually make it harder for the body to heal after labor." He stopped looking at Liz. "Ultimately, it is the case of the individual; many don't want to experience pain so they opt for that. On the other hand, many like the feeling of pain to know they achieved something and are much happier when it is over. At the same time, natural childbirth is easier on the mother and child in low-risk pregnancies"

Gordo nodded. "Everything you're asking makes perfect sense, but I've still got to believe that overall, that taking the drugs will put her out of a lot of pain, and maybe even more able to enjoy." There was no doubt in Gordo's mind. In 6 months, he wanted Elizabeth accepting the epidermal. He didn't want to watch her withering in pain, and if taking drugs could help against that, then he very much wanted her taking them.

Liz rolled her eyes. Her mother had refused medication for both her pregnancies saying it was just not right. She wanted to be awake and alert to see her children come into the world. Even though she claimed it hurt, she was thankful she did. Liz was going to do the same; she just didn't see the point in medication or even surgery. The doctor stayed neutral saying that with proper breathing and training it would help ease the pain, but that once again it depended on the individual.

Liz then asked him another question, "What about love making during pregnancy, do you recommend it, discourage it..." She trailed off blushing.

Gordo had missed Elizabeth's roll of the eyes. Instead, he listened thoughtfully as the doctor spoke. But Gordo didn't need to be sold

one way or the other. He wanted Elizabeth to accept drugs during the labor. His head jerked up suddenly, as he heard her last question. He looked at his wife's face, shocked that she would so bluntly ask that question.

He felt his face grow a little red. "Umm, yeah. We've been kind of hesitant." Gordo offered. But it was true. Ever since Elizabeth had told him the news about being pregnant, every time before they were going to make love, he hesitated and voiced his concern. It was definitely something on his mind.

The doctor smiled, "Many couples ask that same question, and here's what I tell them. Lovemaking is perfectly fine. It won't hurt the

baby the slightest, but in later pregnancy it might become more difficult depending on your willingness. You may have to find some more creative positions. Love making is also a natural way to induce the pregnancy when the time is right."

Gordo laughed. Induce. He tried to imagine him and a very 9-month pregnant Elizabeth trying to have sex to get the labor started. He couldn't even imagine it- it was too funny. Funniness aside, he needed to get over his little mental job with this whole sex thing, and he figured the doctor could once and for all put it to rest. "So you're sure- absolutely sure, nothing can happen, nothing even remote, that I could do while in there, to affect the baby or her pregnancy?" It was embarrassing, but he needed to know.

"I'm absolutely positive," The doctor said. He turned to Liz. "Everything seems fine though, the baby is developing right where it should

be. It seems to be healthy."

"That's great news, right Liz?" Gordo asked, smiling and squeezing her hand. "So when do we get to come again? When do we get to listen to another heartbeat and get a new picture?" Gordo asked, a little excited.

The doctor laughed at his eagerness, he was used to this from first time couples, "Well you can schedule another appointment for next month with the nurse. I can give you my card though, if you have any questions before then, go ahead and call me. Dr. Taylor is also available and she will answer any more of your questions you have,"

"Ok, great!" Gordo said, letting go of Elizabeth's hand. He reached over her and shook Dr. Anderson's hand again, and this time, was a little more into it. "Thanks." He told him.

"Your welcome," he said shaking Gordo's hand. He then turned to Elizabeth and shook her hand, "Listen I'm not usually a sales person, but I do recommend taking some iron and calcium supplements, along with a balanced diet." He said he turned back to Gordo. "It was nice meeting you guys, and I wish you good luck." He then smiled and left the room.


End file.
